Hermione's Shocking Third Year
by Harpygirl24
Summary: During Hermione’s third year she finds out that she’s Harry’s sister, Remus’s goddaughter, and Snape’s daughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Remus's goddaughter, and Snape's daughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

Chapter 1: The Letter

Hermione Granger walked into the Great Hall with Harry and Ron and sat down at the Gryffindor table. She couldn't wait to start a new term and take all the classes that she had asked for. The owls came in to deliver the mail and Hermione was surprised when she saw an official-looking owl landed in-front of her, a letter in its beak. Hermione took it and the owl flew off.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked.

"I don't know," Hermione answered and opened it.

She read:

My Dearest Daughter,

If you're reading this then I'm dead and you're with your adopted parents. I don't know who adopted you but I hope that you're loved. A few days after you read this letter the glamour's will cease to be and you'll look the way that you're supposed to. Before you ask how this is possible then let me explain and I hope that you don't judge me too harshly. A year before Harry was born I had an affair with Severus Snape, a very nice man that might not appear to be nice but deep down is a great hero.

I gave you up for adoption and asked that the parents that adopted you would keep your name. I do hope that they have as the Evens have always named their daughters after flowers. If your name has been changed then your true name is Snowdrop Iris Snape and even from beyond the grave I still love you.

With Love,

Lily Potter

PS! I named Remus Lupin your godfather.

Hermione stared at the letter in shock. She was Harry's sister and Lily's daughter. Hermione felt tears welling up and Hermione quickly left the Great Hall.

Hermione didn't show up for her classes and when she was found by Professor McGonagall in the library her Head of House had her come with her. Hermione wasn't sure what McGonagall would say when she found out the truth and she didn't know how Harry would react to the fact that he had a sister.

"Biscuit," McGonagall asked.

"No thanks," Hermione said and then looked down at her feet.

"The last time I saw you looking at your feet it was two years ago," McGonagall said. "Now why haven't you been in class?"

Hermione wanted to tell her some made up story but she knew that McGonagall would see right through it. So she just handed McGonagall the letter that she had gotten.

"I knew this day might happen," McGonagall said and Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"You knew who I really was," Hermione stated.

"Well not exactly," McGonagall answered. "Lily told me that she was pregnant before Harry was born but I thought that you were James daughter. However she mentioned that if you were ever to come to Hogwarts then something might happen. I didn't take any stalk in it and then this letter appeared. It must have been timed to come to you at a certain time. I'm not surprised that she named Remus as your godfather."

"Really, we're they close?" Hermione asked.

"They were best friends but James hated Severus, though Remus never did."

"I bet Harry's going to hate me," Hermione said.

"No," McGonagall said. "I mean, it's going to take time for him to get use to the fact that you're his sister but I believe that things will turn out alright."

Hermione wasn't sure if she really believed her but she was willing to give it a chance.

"Now, Hermione, I believe that you need to tell Severus and Remus about this," McGonagall went on. "If Harry finds out without those two knowing then it will come as a shock to them."

"I understand," Hermione said.

"And, Hermione," McGonagall started.

"Yes," Hermione said.

"Good luck," McGonagall told her.

"Thanks," Hermione said and then left.

While Hermione headed towards where she suspected that Lupin and the man that she now knew to be her father was at she thought over what Professor McGonagall had told her. She knew that Harry would be mad when he found out since he probably believed that his mum could do no wrong. However Hermione had learned that everyone had faults and that you couldn't blame dead people that couldn't defend themselves. She knocked on the door and when it opened she was surprised to see Dumbledore standing there, smiling at her.

"Well I was expecting you," Dumbledore said. "Why don't you come in and tell us why you're here."

"I thought that you knew," Hermione said.

"Oh I know but the people that you're looking for don't," Dumbledore said. "And as I've always told people the truth is always preferred to lies."

Hermione nodded and then walked in.

"Well Miss Granger decides that she's going to grace the public with her appearance," Snape sneered.

"Severus, I believe that you should hear Hermione out before you make any kind of wrong comment," Dumbledore warned him. "I think you might find her reason for hiding justified."

"Headmaster, I don't," Snape countered. "She's supposed to be in every class, not having the Professors looking for her like some little lost puppy."

"Sir, I was hiding because of this," Hermione told Snape, showing him the letter.

Snape took it and read it. At once his face went pale and then he handed the letter to Lupin, who also read it. Suddenly he fell into a chair, even paler then Snape was.

"When did you receive this?" Snape asked.

"During breakfast," Hermione answered. "I'm sorry that I made people look for me but I just couldn't face classes with Harry. I mean, I didn't expect to be his sister."

"I believe that Severus understands," Dumbledore said. "But I believing hiding from your problems is not the way to go."

"I understand sir," Hermione said. "Now I just have to tell Harry the truth."

"Not exactly right now," Dumbledore said. "We need to do some damage control first and then we'll tell Harry."

"Alright," Hermione said.

Dumbledore handed Hermione back her letter and Hermione left the room.

* * *

"Headmaster, what are we going to do?" Severus asked. "Potter is going to hate her because she's my daughter and I didn't even know that I had a daughter. How could Lily keep this from me?"

"I don't think that anyone can answer that but you have a daughter and your going to need to decide what your going to do.

"I agree with Albus," Remus said.

Severus stood up.

"This is going to blow up in our faces," Severus told them, "And I'm talking about Malfoy."

"We'll get to that when the time comes," Dumbledore told him, "The most important thing to do is to be there when Hermione needs you. With Harry having a temper when things don't go his way she's going to need it."

"I fully understand," Severus said and then left.

Of course, later that night, Severus was still thinking about the little baby that Lily had named Snowdrop. He hated the idea that he had no idea that Snowdrop and Hermione was the same person. How could he of been so stupid and she was his daughter for Gods sake. He had treated her like trash and she had just taken it, even defended him a few times. From now on he would have to treat her just like he treated Draco, with respect. Gods, he had a bad feeling that Thursday wasn't going to be his day.

* * *

_A/N: Oh boy, things are going to get strange around Hogwarts. Next up: Double Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts._


	2. Ginny Reveals

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: I'm glad you liked the first chapter.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you liked it.

To The Submarauder: I've never done a story like this. I'm glad that you like it but there's going to be a lot of hard things happening, mostly due to Hermione, though it isn't her fault.

To Beth5572: I agree but a lot of things will happen before that moment arrives.

To jessirose85: Thanks for your review.

To spikeecat: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ginny Reveals

Hermione attended classes like she was supposed to for the next couple of days. Harry and Ron had told her that Malfoy had gotten hurt and Hermione felt some sort of satisfaction hearing that.

"So what was in the letter?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing much, just something from mum," Hermione lied.

"Well it shouldn't have bothered you," Ron said. "I mean, if mum sent me a letter every time she was upset with me then I wouldn't be able to eat."

"And what a pity that would be," Hermione snapped.

Ron stared at her. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Look, I want to get down to Potions before Professor Snape takes points off of Gryffindor."

And she left the table.

When she arrived she was the only one there but the door was open. She walked in and saw the man that she knew was her godfather looking over a book. He looked up when he saw her.

"Hello, Snowdrop," Snape said.

"I'm Hermione," Hermione countered.

"True, but you'll always be Snowdrop to me," Snape told her. "So how are you feeling?"

"Bad, I hate keeping this from Harry," Hermione told him.

"I know but Dumbledore is right about Harry not being ready for this," Snape said. "But I know that you'll be able to handle it because my daughter. I've seen you able to handle a lot of things, including being attacked by a snake that shouldn't have been hatched."

"Sir, do you hate me?" Hermione asked.

"No," Snape answered. "But I do expect this not to keep you from doing your best. You're making Lily and me proud by being better at Potions then Malfoy. You're a testament that a half blood can be just as good as a Pureblood, though you won't go mentally insane in a few generations like the Malfoy family will."

Hermione nodded and then said, "I don't like any of this."

"I know but things will get better," Snape said. "You can trust me at least on that."

"I know but I feel like all the things that I trusted to be the truth are turning out to be one big lie," Hermione said.

"Daughter, do you at least trust me?" Snape asked.

"I don't know, I need time," Hermione said to him, "You being my father is something that I never thought would happen."

"Take all the time you need," Snape told her and then the Slytherins arrived.

Potions wasn't enjoyable as Malfoy was acting like an ass but the only bright spot was watching his daughter working on her potion. She was helping Neville, like always, and instead of getting him angry it warmed his heart. She acted so much like her mother, helping those that needed it that he couldn't take points off this time just because she was helping him out. Meanwhile Hermione kept seeing Harry glaring at him but she turned her attention back on her potion. When it was finished she bottled a sample and turned it in. During lunch Hermione thought about what Snape had told her. True, she was sort of happy that her father was this great Potions Master but another part of her wished that he wasn't.

How could her friendship with Harry and Ron continue if they knew the truth? She didn't know and she was afraid to find out. When the Gryffindors arrived for their first Defense lesson of the year Remus was late. When he finally showed up he put his battered briefcase on table and looked at the class.

"You'll just need your wands today, this will be a practical."

Hermione was surprised that he was giving them a practical lesson. The last time they had it was when Lockhart brought in a cageful of pixies and set them loose in class. Hermione got up and followed the class, wondering what Remus was going to teach them. They stopped only because Peeves was jamming a keyhole with gum.

"Peeves, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Remus said. "Filch won't be able to get to his brooms."

Peeves turned on him and sang some dumb sing song tune. Remus just raised his wand and showed the class a very useful spell. The gum shot out of the keyhole and up Peeve's left nostril. This seemed to impress the class and Hermione was wondering if Remus was really doing it to show them the spell or if he really wanted to impress them with his talents.

"No," Hermione said to herself. "You shouldn't think that he's just being a show off. I mean, he's better then Lockhart."

Hermione instantly felt shame at thinking that a good-looking guy like Lockhart was a really good teacher.

The class ended up in the teachers longue where the only teacher that was there was Professor Snape. He sneered as everyone filed in and then got up.

"Lupin, I must warn you that this class contains one Neville Longbottom," he said. "I wouldn't give him anything difficult or you might not have a longue."

"I'm sure that Neville will have no problems with this," Remus said.

Professor Snape winked at Hermione and then left.

"Today were studying Boggarts," Remus told the class. "Can anyone tell me what a Boggart is?"

Hermione raised her hand at once.

"Hermione."

"Their shape shifter," Hermione answered. "They take the form of whatever they think will frighten us."

"Correct," Remus said and Hermione went a little pink.

He then went on to explain the Boggart more carefully and even let Harry have a crack at it. Harry answered his question correctly and Hermione felt a little put out. However when it actually came to doing it that was a different subject. Neville's Boggart was her godfather and he put Professor Snape in a dress that his grandmother wore. Everyone thought it was funny but Hermione didn't. She might have confused emotions about him being her father but this was a disgusting lesson.

Each student then had a go with the Boggart and when it was Harry's turn it turned into a Dementor. Hermione knew that most people would remember that, including Malfoy, and use it against him. When it was Hermione's turn Remus called the lesson finished. Hermione was shocked, why wouldn't he let her face it?

"I'm giving five points each to Hermione and Harry," Remus told them. "And five points a piece to those that tackled the Boggart. Neville gets ten because he tackled it twice. Kindly summarize the section on Boggarts and turn it in on Monday. Class dismissed."

The class started filing out but Remus called Hermione back. When the door closed Hermione approached Remus.

"What did you want to see me for," Hermione asked.

"Well I was wondering how your holding up," Remus said.

"Fine," Hermione said. "I'm still not use to the idea that Professor Snape is my father but I'm getting close."

"That's good," Remus said. "So do you want to know anything about Lily?"

"I know a little about her from Harry," Hermione said.

"Well she was a good person and very bright," Remus said. "You take after her in that area. She was also very good in Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, and stuff like that."

"Really," Hermione said.

"Yes," Remus said. "And I think that she would be proud at how well you're doing."

"Thanks," Hermione said. "Look, I really need to get going."

"Okay," Remus said. "And if you want to talk more about Lily then I'm here."

"Thanks," Hermione said and then left.

Unknown to her Remus knew about the Time Turner.

After Hermione had 'collected' herself she headed up to Gryffindor tower to drop off her things and go down to dinner. When she walked in she saw Ginny Weasley setting on her bed, the letter in her hand. Hermione freezed up when she saw the look on Ginny's face.

"So you have been lying about your blood status," Ginny said.

"What," Hermione said, not understanding what she was talking about.

"You're not a muggleborn," Ginny said. "You're a filthy half-blood."

Hermione didn't like the tone of that.

"I didn't lie about anything so you can get that thought out of your head," Hermione told her turning to leave. "I'm going and having dinner."

And Hermione left.

However Ginny followed her, yelling at her for lying about her blood status. Hermione covered her ears because she didn't want to hear anymore of Ginny's lies. Deep down she knew that Ginny could be vindictive when she wanted to be but she never thought that she would use that on her. Hermione was glad when she reached the Great Hall. At least if Ginny yelled at her Dumbledore could put a stop to it.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Dean asked.

"Get back here, you fucking daughter of a whore," Ginny snarled. Hermione stopped and Ginny grinned. "That's right. Lily Potter was nothing but a whore, couldn't keep her fucking legs close and be faithful to her husband. And we have the end result right here."

Everyone gasped and that was too much for Hermione to take. Calling her a filthy half-blood was one thing but insulting Harry's mum was another. She turned to face her.

"How dare you insult Harry's mum," Hermione snarled. "You think that your so hot because of who you are."

"Well at least my mum didn't cheat on her husband with Snape," Ginny said, her face contorted with delight.

Everyone really gasped and several stared.

"Well at least I didn't attack muggleborns," Hermione countered, making Ginny go white. "Did it make you feel so important when you attacked those people? I bet you loved being You-know-who's servant. Did you have fun playing with the Basilisk?"

Ginny turned from white to red.

"How dare you judge me," Ginny hissed.

"And how dare you judge Miss Granger," said a stern voice of Professor Snape. "You think that she knew about this for years. She didn't. Now leave Miss Weasley before I deduct house points from Gryffindor for going through your suppose friends things."

"Fine, whatever," Ginny hissed. "At least now I know why you defend the git, he's your bloody father."

"Five points from Gryffindor for disrespecting a teacher," Snape said. "And if you don't leave I'll give you detention."

Ginny glared from Hermione to Snape and then left.

"Come on, Miss Granger, I'll take you up to my office," McGonagall said.

Hermione looked at her shocked housemates and then left with Professor McGonagall.

* * *

"I can't believe that Hermione's my sister," Harry said in the Gryffindor common room. "And Snape taking points off just because-."

"Because Ginny aired out personal business," Neville finished. "Look, Harry, I might not like Snape but he had a point when he took those points off. I mean, she called your mum a whore and made it look like Hermione knew that your mum was her mum as well. Come on, Hermione would never do that to you."

"Well she has a funny way of showing it," Harry said.

"Look, Harry, remember that letter that she got."

"Yeah," Harry said.

"Well she looked all shocked when she read it and then hid. She was shocked and probably ashamed that Lily had sacked up with Snape and then gave her up for adoption. But if she hadn't then Hermione would have been killed that night that You-know-who came to your parent's home. And there are laws that could have gotten Snape sent to Azkaban if it was ever discovered. Now thanks to Ginny everyone, including Malfoy knows.

Harry said nothing.

"Neville has a point, Harry," Dean said. "Hermione would never keep you in the dark about something as important as being related and Malfoy can't call her that M word anymore."

"Well I don't like it," Ron said. "I mean, Snape is her father. Why would Harry's mum even be with someone like that?"

"Well I'm sure that Harry's mum liked him or something," Dean said. "I'm sure that Harry won't let something like this keep him from continuing to be friends with Hermione, right Harry."

"I have to think about it," Harry said.

Dean and Neville both looked at each other, both with worried looks on their face.

"See, I told you that Harry would agree with what I said in the Great Hall."

Dean turned on Ginny. "And you need to go to hell," he snapped. "How dare you bring up something like that! It was privet."

"Well sorry if I care about Harry's well-being but he doesn't need to be friends with lying half-bloods."

Dean went red. "How did she lie?" Dean asked. "She didn't even know that Snape was her father until she got that letter."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right, that's what all bastards say."

"Don't-call-Hermione-that," Dean said through gritted teeth. "You backwards thinking witch."

"Well what do you call a child born from two parents that aren't married?"

"Unfortunate," Dean answered.

"Will you both just shut up," Harry snapped and both of them fell silent. "Ginny, I don't know the full story but I won't have you calling someone that word, that's worse then the M word and I won't have it."

"But Harry," Ginny protested.

"Don't but Harry me," Harry said. "I'm not standing for it."

And he left all the while Dean and Neville hoped that it turned out for the best.

* * *

Professor McGonagall settled Hermione down while Snape gave her a Calming Solution. She drank it and instantly felt better, though Ginny's words still stung.

"Why don't you have a biscuit," McGonagall said. "That will help your stomach settle down."

Hermione took it and bit into it.

"Why did Ginny have to do that?" Hermione asked.

"Because she's a moron," Snape told her, "A dunderhead through and through."

"Severus, that's quite enough," McGonagall said.

"McGonagall, he's right," Hermione said. "She had no right to do that and she doesn't think."

"Minerva, do you have any idea what made Ginny do that?" Remus asked.

"I think she's jealous that someone else will have Harry's attention," McGonagall said. "I'm giving her detention for that public display."

"Oh please let it be with me," Snape said to McGonagall." I have several hundred cauldrons that could use a good washing."

"I'll think about it," McGonagall said.

* * *

A/N: This is the last update for the day. I'll update again tomorrow.


	3. Snape Plots

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To jessirose85: I know, Ginny was a cow and she'll continue to be a cow and Ron's going to be worse. Of course I've got some sweet revenge for Ron as one of Hermione's talents as Snape's daughter comes out. Oh it's going to be sweet.

To NessieBlack22: I'm glad that you really liked the chapter. Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 3: Snape Plots

Hermione tried to forget what had happened but some of the Gryffindors wouldn't leave things be. Ginny was upset that she had gotten detention from McGonagall and Hermione had a nasty feeling that she would try something.

"Just ignore her," Neville said. "We all know this isn't your fault."

"I know but try and tell her," Hermione said.

Hermione was glad that she was in a different year then Ginny was. She didn't think that she could take Ginny trying to mess her up or having Professors take points off. However during the next Potions class Malfoy insulted her about being related to Snape.

"He's my godfather and I want you to leave him alone."

The Slytherins nodded at that and Snape rounded on him.

"Mr. Malfoy ten points from Slytherin for insulting my daughter," Snape said.

Malfoy and the other Slytherins all stared at him.

"But sir, you-."

"Don't even finish that sentence," Snape told him. "Now everyone get back to work."

Hermione smiled and continued on with her potion.

* * *

"I heard that Draco insulted your daughter," Remus said.

"Don't remind me," Snape said, "He makes me wish I could just blow him up."

"And how's Harry doing?"

"Staying silent when Snowdrop is insulted," Snape answered, "Makes me want to give the little brat detention but he's my daughter friend and I don't want to make her mad."

"Just great," Remus said. "However I'm very proud to have her as my little goddaughter. You know the Hogsmead Weekend is coming. You should both go out and have some fun together."

Snape went pink, "I don't think she's going to want to run around with an old man."

"Severus, she's your daughter," Remus told him. "It's normal thing to do."

"I don't have the time."

"Make time," Remus told him. "I think you can, at least, take her out and get her a butterbeer."

"Fine but I'm blaming you if this goes wrong," Snape said.

"And I take full responsibility," Remus said and then grinned.

* * *

A/N: Not my proud moment, a short chapter. But the next one will be longer.


	4. The Flight Of The Fat Lady

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Don't worry about Harry, he'll come around.

To HHSprincess: I take all forms of suggestions and I'll write yours down. Thanks for it.

To NessieBlack22: That's what fathers do, defend daughters. I'm glad that you liked what I wrote and this is the last chapter for the day. I'll post two more tomorrow.

To cyiusblack: Thanks for your review.'

* * *

Chapter 4: The Flight Of The Fat Lady

Hermione was looking forward to going to Hogsmead. Her adopted parents had allowed her to go as long as she didn't get into any trouble and was a good girl. Harry went off to join Wood and the rest of the team and she had decided to focus on her work. When Harry and the others returned Ron told him about the first Hogsmead weekend.

"It's on Halloween," Ron told Harry.

"Great, just great," Harry said. "The Dursley's manage to ruin everything."

"Well I'm sure that you'll be able to go next time," Hermione said, "Their bound to catch Black soon."

Ron ignored her.

"Go and ask McGonagall," Ron said. "The next one might not be for ages."

Hermione didn't like this. True she didn't like the fact that the Dursley's kept Harry from going to Hogsmead but even with a completed form he might still have been forced to stay inside.

"I think I will," Harry said.

"Well I don't think that you should," Hermione said.

Ron rounded on her and the following words made Hermione run out of the common room.

"No one asked for your opinion, you filthy little bastard."

Everyone gasped but Hermione didn't hear.

Ten minutes later she was given another Calming Solution by Snape as she told McGonagall and Lupin what had happened. Remus looked like he was on the verge of killing someone.

"I can't believe that Weasley has turned on you," McGonagall said.

"Minerva, him and Miss Weasley think that their better then everyone else because their parents are married," Snape said. "My little Snowdrop didn't do anything wrong, just told him that Potter couldn't go because of Black."

"He doesn't have a signed form because the Dursley's didn't sign it," Hermione said. "They've always been mean to him and it all started when Harry got his letter and his uncle tore it up."

McGonagall shook her head.

"What are we going to do?" Remus asked. "She keeps on being reminded of what happened."

"I'll talk with Dumbledore about this," McGonagall said. "Also I think that Mr. Weasley should be denied the chance of going. That should give him something to think about."

"Minerva, if he attacks her I'm going to curse him," Snape said.

McGonagall sighed. "Fine but nothing dark," she told him.

"Oh you won't have to worry about that," Remus vowed. "I'll get to Weasley first."

McGonagall looked scared and she hoped that his temper truly didn't get the best of him.

The next, during Herbology, Ron slammed Hermione against the glass of the greenhouse. Harry tried to pull him off but Ron remained there. He looked murderous and Hermione had no idea what she had done.

"I'm told that I can't go to Hogsmead," Ron told her. "This is your entire fault, running to your git of a godfather and your filthy adulterer father."

"Let…me…go," Hermione gasped. "I can't breath."

"Ron get off of her," Harry said, trying to pull him off. "This isn't her fault."

"Shut up, Harry," Ron said. "This is between me and Snape."

Someone, please help me, Hermione begged.

Suddenly two spells came at them, both hitting Ron in the side and causing him to do some strange cartwheel. Hermione started gasping for air and the entire class saw both Professors Snape and Lupin standing there, their wands out. Hermione felt Harry at her side, helping her up.

"Thanks, Harry," Hermione said.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor, Mr. Weasley," Remus told him, "For trying to harm my goddaughter."

"Go to hell, Lupin," Ron snarled.

Remus waved his wand and soup bubbles came out of Ron's mouth.

"Wash your mouth out, Weasley," Snape sneered, though he was getting delight in seeing Weasley suffering.

"Detention, Mr. Weasley, and no Hogsmead for the rest of the term," Lupin told him. "Now get to the castle and wait near McGonagall's office until she shows up."

Ron spit out the bubbles and headed back.

"Thanks, Professors," Harry said.

"Thanks," Hermione said and both Professors left, though Lupin was smiling.

Harry decided not to ask McGonagall if he could go to Hogsmead since he wasn't the only third year staying behind. Hermione told him that she would bring back plenty of candy for him and then left with the other third years. As the third years walked McGonagall, Lupin, and Flitwick cast Patronus against the Dementors so that they could get into Hogsmead without any problems.

"I'm spending sometime with my daughter, Minerva," Snape told her.

McGonagall beamed at those words. "Oh have a wonderful time."

And Hermione and Snape did or at least tried. Hermione got Harry a load of candy from Honeydukes and even a bottle of Butterbeer when they went to lunch. Remus and Snape told her all about Lily and about why she had named Lupin her godfather.

"So they were friends," Hermione said.

"That's right," Remus said. "Sirius had already been named Harry's godfather, though I hope you won't tell Harry that, and it was only natural for her to name me as your godfather. She believed that you were going to be just as bright as she had been. Of course I'm glad that she did give you up for adoption. I would have been saddened if you had been killed by Voldemort."

Hermione nodded her understanding.

Several hours later the third years and Professors returned to Hogwarts and then headed down to the feast. Hermione gave Harry his candy and let him try the Butterbeer.

"Why didn't you get me any?" Ron asked.

"Because you hurt me," Hermione answered. "Now leave me alone."

And she left.

When Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table she saw Lupin drinking something from a goblet and then talking to Professor Snape. They seemed to be getting along fine, not like they had at the beginning of the term. When the feast had ended Malfoy yelled "The Dementors send their love."

"Stupid git," Hermione muttered.

However they ran into a problem as the Gryffindor's tried to return to their common room. The portrait wouldn't open. Percy came along, demanding to know why no one had gone in.

"You can all have forgotten the password," Percy told them and then. "Someone get Professor Dumbledore."

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

A few moments later Professor Dumbledore arrived followed by McGonagall, Lupin, and Snape. He looked at whatever it was and then turned to McGonagall.

"We need to find her," Dumbledore told McGonagall. "Go and get Mr. Filch and have him search every portrait."

He moved aside to let everyone see what had happened and Hermione gasped.

"Harry, look," Hermione said, pointing to the ruin portrait.

"You'll be lucky," cackled Peeves

Peeves, the Poltergeist was hovering in mid-air enjoying the scene of distress and chaos. He grinned at them but didn't when he was looking at the Headmaster. Everyone knew that he didn't dare joke around with the Headmaster.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" Dumbledore asked.

"Ashamed, you're Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running through the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees," he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh yes, Professorhead," said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see," Peeves flipped over and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got, that Sirius Black."

* * *

A/N: I'll post again tomorrow.


	5. Hermione Talks With Snape

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like this chapter.

To Beth5572: Thanks for the review.

To Phoebe Marie Antoinette: Thanks for your review.

To LilyLunaEtheline: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To PhoenixGrifyndor: That's not going to happen, not in this story.

To vampirejewels: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: Don't worry about it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Lyssa Baby: Thanks for your review and Harry will change.

To spikeecat: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 5: Hermione Talks To Snape

The Gryffindors were taken back to the Great Hall were they were joined a few minutes later by students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin all who looked extremely confused. The Gryffindors, except for Hermione, told them what had happened. Hermione had gone over to Snape to talk with him.

"Why do you think that Black wanted in?" Hermione asked.

"Because he probably thought that Potter was in there," Snape said.

"Well thank goodness he came tonight," Hermione said, shuttering. "I would hate to see what would of happen if he had come into the Gryffindor Common Room."

Snape sneered at that and Hermione just shook her head.

It was hard for Hermione so sleep that night; she had so many questions going through her mind. One thing was for sure, Black was getting sloppy and soon he would mess up and be sent back to Azkaban. God, she hoped so. Finally as the sky started to lighten Hermione finally was able to sleep.

Everyone talked nothing but about the attempted break-in for the next several days. The rumors at how Sirius had managed to get in grew wilder until finally Hermione got tired of it and snapped at several Hufflepuff fourth years. They in turn got mad right back at her.

"Why don't you shut it, you filthy half blood," they snapped and then left.

Hermione got mad, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HUFFLEPUFFS. HUFFLEPUFFS DON'T CALL PEOPLE FILTHY HALF-BLOODS."

"Well for you, we'll make an exception," one of them said.

Hermione glared at them but then returned to her work.

When Hermione was finished she returned the books back where they were at and then headed back to Gryffindor tower. She was tired from all the extra classes that she was taking but her determination to see it through propelled her forward. There was no way that she was going to let the extra work load keep her from having bad grades. As she turned the corner that would take her back to Gryffindor tower a strong wind came through and that's when Hermione screamed.

The wind, as it turned out, was a spell and that wind got rid of all her clothes. She could hear Ron laughing his full head off as did Fred and George Weasley. Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she raced for the nearest room, locking it with the most powerful spell that she knew. She sat there, in the nude, for hours while the Weasley boys taunted her into coming out.

"We won't hurt you," said Fred.

"By the way, nice ass," Ron taunted, "Makes me want to slap it."

Hermione bit her lip, the tears falling freely.

* * *

Harry and Lavender were wondering where Hermione was. Both of them knew the library had closed by now and Hermione was always back before it closed. A few minutes later Ron and his brothers came back in, both looking pleased about something.

"I'm telling you that was the best prank that we pulled on the filthy bastard," Ron said. "Granger won't be out of there until Snape gives her detention."

Fred laughed. "I must admit magically removing her clothes was the best spell that you found, Ron. Did you see how fast she ran to that door?"

The three of them laughed and then disappeared up the steps.

"Oh no," Lavender moaned. "They didn't do what they just said they did."

"Come on, lets find Professor Snape," Harry said. "He is her father and might be the only one that can get her out of there."

"I'll bring an extra robe," Lavender told him and then went up to get it.

A few minutes later they were both gone.

Finding Professor Snape turned out to be harder then the two Gryffindors thought. They ran into a Hufflepuff Prefect.

"What are you two doing out of Gryffindor tower?"

"Hermione was pranked on by Ron, Fred, and George," Lavender said. "They magically removed her clothes and she locked up somewhere."

"Like I care what happens to your rotten, half-blood, sister?" the Prefect asked.

"And why are you a half-blood raciest?" Lavender asked him. "Harry is a half-blood and no one calls him that."

"There's a difference," the Prefect told them.

"Like hell there is," Lavender countered, "Come on, Harry, we'll find someone that can help us."

And they hurried off even as the Prefect yelled ten points from Gryffindor. Soon they found Professor McGonagall and a Ravenclaw Prefect.

"Mr. Potter and Miss Brown what are you both doing out of Gryffindor tower?" she asked.

"Hermione was locked up by Ron and the Weasley twins," Harry told her. "And we need to find her so we're looking for Professor Snape to tell him what happened."

McGonagall went white.

"Do you know where she's at?"

"We don't know, ma'am, that's why we were out. We were looking for Professor Snape or Lupin to see if he could get her to come out," Harry said.

"Lupin is currently not available," McGonagall said. "But we'll find Severus to get Hermione back."

"We need to talk to the Weasley boys," the Ravenclaw Prefect told them.

"I agree," McGonagall said, "Let's get Severus and have him locate Hermione."

McGonagall left the Ravenclaw Prefect behind and the three of them headed down to Snape's office. She knocked on the door and Snape opened the door.

"What do you want, Minerva?" Snape asked.

"The Weasley twins and Ron took Hermione and we have no idea where she's at," McGonagall told him.

"WHAT!" bellowed Snape

"We need to find her," McGonagall told him.

Snape nodded and returned a few moments later with his wand. "Let's go."

The group headed up to the entrance hall and Snape cast the spell. A beam of light came from the end of his wand and traveled up. They all followed the light, all of them hoping that Hermione was alright, until they came to a large wall. The light went underneath it and Snape started to tap the walls.

"Is it a secret room?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," McGonagall answered, "Let's just hope that Miss Snape is alright."

Snape pointed his wand and the whole wall blasted open, sending chunks of brick flying everywhere. Everyone had to duck to keep from getting hit by it. Lying there was a girl that was completely nude and Harry and Lavender turned around so that they could dress her. When they both heard McGonagall gasp it took a lot for Harry not to turn around.

"What happened to her-."

"Lily's letter told me that it would happen," Snape told her and as they led her out Harry saw a sheet of black hair.

The next morning rage fell on the three Weasley boys. Dumbledore had been told about what had happened and the full power of what kind of wizard Dumbledore was could be felt.

"HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING AS DISGUSTING AS THIS TO SOMEONE THAT YOU CONSIDERED A FRIEND," he raged on. "YOU'RE SUSPENDED UNTIL-.'

He stopped and everyone turned suddenly to see Hermione standing there.

She had long black hair, brilliant green eyes, and a thin frame. She was being helped by Madam Pomfrey and every step she took people got a look of the anger that was present.

"Madam Pomfrey what in the-."

"Miss Granger wished to speak with you and I told her that you were in the Great Hall."

"YOU!" Hermione screamed, making the windows rattle. "YOU MADE ME BELIEVE THAT YOU THREE WERE GOING TO RAPE ME, YOU SICK AND TWISTED SUBHUMANS."

Ron snickered and that turned out to be the wrong thing to do. Hermione launched at them, knocking Fred to the ground and hitting Ron in the stomach. Snape had to pull Hermione back so that she wouldn't get hurt.

"YOU DESERVE AZKABAN!" Hermione screamed, as Snape pulled her away.

"Come on, Hermione, lets go," Snape said and he managed to pull her out of the Great Hall.

When she was gone Dumbledore announced four hundred points had been taken from Gryffindor.

* * *

A/N: Boy we feel sorry for Hermione. Next up: Grim Defeat, Lupin is told what happened to Hermione and tells Harry why the Dementors affect him unlike the others.

Another A/N: I'll post this afternoon.


	6. Grim Defeat

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To LilyLunaEtheline: I'm glad that you liked how I changed Hermione's appearence. Thanks for reviewing.

To murdrax: I know, I think that a lot of people were ticked off by what had happened. Thanks for reviewing.

To vampirejewels: Thanks for your review.

To Ash-Varnei: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Luna became friends with Harry and Hermione during the return to Hogwarts during Harry's fifth year, of course not until later in the story, but in this story Hermione will meet Luna and I think people will like it.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for reviewing, loved it.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you thought it was wicked.

To redrose88: Thanks for your reviews.

To minerdude: Thanks for your review and the Weasley's hated Hermione on their own, Peter had no hand in it. I'm also glad that you like it that Lavender is friends with Harry and Hermione.

To The Submarauder: Don't worry, they will.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and Harry acceptence of his odd family will be the key to Voldemort's defeat.

* * *

Chapter 6: Grim Defeat

Harry and the rest of the team headed to the pitch for their match against Hufflepuff. Draco Malfoy had gotten attacked by Buckbeak and Flint told Wood that he couldn't play.

"He's faking it," Harry told Wood.

"We know that but we don't have any poof," Wood said, glaring at Harry.

Wood and all the Gryffindors were sour at the four hundred point loss but most of them blamed Harry for it. Wood had wanted Harry to quit the Gryffindor team but McGonagall put her food down.

"Those Weasley boys harmed a female," she said. "You will allow Harry to play or I'm going to change who's allowed on the Quidditch team."

That had silence Wood in a heartbeat.

The game was going to be played in very bad weather and Harry didn't know what was worse, the Slytherin team thinking this was funny or Harry's fear that his glasses was going to cause more harm then good. Madam Hooch blasted her whistle, though Harry didn't even hear it, and they were off.

* * *

"I don't like how things are going on," Dumbledore told Snape as they watched the game.

They had both enchanted their seats so that they wouldn't get wet.

"I agree with you," Snape said. "My daughter being attacked reminded me of my childhood here."

Dumbledore looked at Snape with a sorrowful expression. "I'm sorry that you had to see that all over again."

"Albus, why do you have to contently remind me of what you failed to do for me when I was going here," Snape told him. "I'm pleased that you suspended them until you see fit for them to return but that-."

"Doesn't erase everything that I did," Dumbledore finished. "I know, you have constantly reminded me. But don't you think that Harry coming to you, telling you that Hermione was hard to find is good enough to tell you that Harry isn't like his father."

Snape didn't answer and Dumbledore shook his head.

"I'll let Remus know what has happened," Dumbledore went on.

"No, I will," Snape said. "This is something that family talks about."

Dumbledore nodded and then they continued to watch the game.

However, suddenly, it turned very cold. Soon everyone was screaming in terror as dozens after dozens of Dementors came onto the field. Dumbledore at once took out his wand and something huge came out of the end, causing the Dementors to scatter.

"Albus look," Snape said and Dumbledore looked up to see Harry falling.

He quickly cast a spell to keep Harry from falling and then he was taken away.

* * *

When Harry came to he saw that he was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey came over to check on him and at once he wanted to know what had happened.

"You fell off your broom," said Dean Thomas.

"And where is my broom?" Harry asked.

The members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team showed him what reminded of his faithful, but finally beaten, broomstick.

* * *

When Remus changed back into a human he took the clean clothes that were waiting on him and went to take a shower. Once finished he changed into the clothes and opened a secret panel in the wall to let him into the teachers lounge. A breakfast was waiting on him and he sat down to eat it.

"Remus, there you are," Snape said, walking in and closing the door.

"And good morning to you," Remus said. "So what happened while I was gone?"

"Snowdrop was attacked," Snape told him.

Remus went white and then red. "When did this happen and who did it?" he demanded.

"Sometime after you left to be left alone to change and it was Ron, Fred and George," Snape answered.

"I'll kill them," Remus growled. "I'll infect them with my curse."

"And be sent to Azkaban for it," Snape told him. "Snowdrop doesn't need you going to Azkaban to add to her worries."

Remus knew that he was right.

"Have they been sent away?" Remus asked.

"They've been sent back home and four hundred points was removed," Snape answered. "Oh and Potter's broomstick got smashed by the Whomping Willow."

Remus looked at him. "I bet you loved that!" he stated.

"No, that boy hardly has anything nice anyway," Snape said. "And I'm sure that his lovely Aunt Petunia is responsible for that."

Remus thought about that name. "I think I know who she is, though I can't place her."

"She was Lily's sister," Snape clarified. "She married that whale of a man."

"Now I remember," Remus said. "He attacked you, me, James, Sirius, and Peter."

"And called us freaks in the process," Snape added.

"Poor Harry," Remus said. "So where is Harry at?"

"In the hospital wing," Snape answered. "He'll be free to go on Monday."

"Good because I need to have a word with him," Remus told Snape.

Snape looked at him. "What do you plan on talking to him about?"

"About why the Dementors affect him as much as they do," Remus answered.

"Well good luck on that," Snape said and then left.

On Monday, after class, Remus kept Harry back. He first asked how Hermione was doing.

"She'll be better by tomorrow," Harry told him.

"That's great to hear," Remus said. "So I heard what happened during the Quidditch match."

"Who told you?" Harry wanted to know.

"The Headmaster," Remus lied. "Look what happened to you is nothing to be ashamed of."

"I know but why do they affect me?" Harry asked.

"Because you have true horrors in your past the none of your classmates can dream of," Remus answered.

"Is there anyway to fight them?" Harry asked.

"There are certain spells that one can do to protect yourself," Remus told him.

Harry looked eager. "Can you teach them to me?"

"Harry, I'm not stating that I'm an expert in fighting them off."

"But you made that one go away," Harry urged on.

"That was only one, Harry; the more there are the harder it's to fight against them."

"But you can teach me, can't you," Harry asked.

Remus sighed. "Okay, I'll teach you but it will have to wait until after the holidays. I picked a very bad time to fall ill."

"I'll keep you to that promise," Harry said and then left.

* * *

"You're going to teach Potter to do what?" Snape said when Remus told him what he had promised Harry he would do.

"I'm going to teach Harry to Patronus Charm," Remus said. "I want both Snowdrop and Harry to learn it."

"Remus," Snape warned. "That is a highly complicated spell, far more advanced then the Ordinary Wizarding Level."

"Don't I know that," Remus snapped. "I promised Harry I would and I'm not going to back out on that promise."

"Fine as long as Snowdrop agrees," Snape said. "I'm not having her excluded."

"Severus, I just told you that I would allow her to learn," Remus told him.

He had heard but he liked to put his two cents into it.

* * *

A/N: I'll update tomorrow. Next up: Hermione Seething


	7. Hermione Seething

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To HHSprincess: Thanks for the comment you made about Snape finally noticing that Harry wasn't as spoiled as he thought.

To The Submarauder: Chapter 9 will finally have Hermione calling herself Snowdrop. Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review.

To jessirose85: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you liked the two chapters.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: The only person that knows is Lily and she isn't talking. Also Dumbledore had his reasons and there his own.

To crazzie-bunnies24: Thanks for your lovely review and I'm glad that I'm getting plenty of reviews.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you think that the last chapter was wicked.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 7: Hermione Seething

Hermione was in a foul mood when she was finally released from the Hospital wing…again, and allowed to return to class on Monday. She was going to kill the Weasley family and no one better try and stop her. Unfortunately Lavender told her that Ron, Fred, and George had been suspended from school.

"Oh so someone finally considers what happened to me this big huge thing," Hermione snapped.

"Well Dumbledore wasn't too happy about it," Lavender said. "He took four hundred points from Gryffindor."

"Good, I hope that their happy," Hermione snapped.

"Oh they tried to get Harry removed from the Gryffindor team but Professor McGonagall would see nothing of it," Lavender went on.

Hermione was shocked at what she had said. But she was also glad that McGonagall hadn't taken Harry off the team.

"So what are you doing now?" Lavender asked.

"Well I was hoping to get some work done but I'm afraid to be alone," Hermione said.

"I'm sure that Snape will be happy to go with you," Lavender told her.

Hermione wasn't sure if she really wanted Snape to come with her, despite everything that he had done for her, but she knew that Lavender had a point.

"Fine but don't expect me to call him dad," Hermione said.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Lavender said with a smile.

Hermione ended up following Lavender's advice and having Snape as well as Lupin come with her. Her Godfather told her that he needed to get something's done and Snape said that he really didn't mind spending time with her. Hermione was sure that Snape was trying to gain points and wouldn't even let him. It would take a lot to get her to even see him as her father. On the bright side Snape wasn't even trying to get her to like him so she didn't think that he was really trying.

Hermione started on her Muggle Studies work and looked through the notes that she had taken. At once Snape asked her how she was getting to all her classes.

"That's not any of your business," Hermione snapped.

Snape went a little pink and when Hermione wasn't watching Lupin put a hand on his shoulder. When she left he spoke.

"Give her time," Lupin told him. "She's still angry and might be angry for sometime."

"I wish she wouldn't get angry with me all the time," Snape told him.

"She'll get over it," Remus said. "Our little Snowdrop is a strong witch."

Snape nodded but his eyes still looked sad.

* * *

"I feel sorry for them," Harry told Lavender, watching the tense moment.

"I agree," Lavender said. "Snape is trying so hard to be a father to Hermione and she's all snapping at him."

Harry sighed. "I wish she knew how lucky she had it. I mean, I don't even have a father around and she does."

"Give her time, Harry, she'll come around," Lavender told him.

"I hope your right," Harry said.

* * *

Next up: Hermione And The Map


	8. Hermione And The Map

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To LilyLunaEtheline: Thanks for your reviews. Also about your review of Chapter 7, things will turn out alright in the end. Severus and Hermione's father/daughter relationship will be almost perfect.

To Lyssa Baby: Boys are dumb stupid creatures that need to be hit with a exploding curse.

To Dramione Loving Emo-tomboy: Yes, there was.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: I agree but that would of ruined Remus image of being a good person. However it would of been cool of I could of gotten away with it.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To jessirose85: Thanks for your beautiful review.

To LivingInTheClouds: Because people are stupid and idiotic. Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your reviews.

To phantombrick: About chapter 1:In the first three books he didn't but during his sixth year he got really upset when Snape was made the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Naturally the reason that he threw a fit was because he dislikes Snape and was shocked that Hermione was Snape's daughter. About chapter 2: Ginny is an idiot and she's going to continue to be an idiot through the whole story. About chapter 3: I totally agree with you and it sets up one of the chapters that will be very important.

To Shakari: Thanks for your review and I do feel sorry for poor Snape.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 8: Hermione And The Map

The students that had a signed permission form populated Hogsmead to shop for Christmas and ran from one shop to the next. Hermione noticed, before she had left, that Snape had given Lupin a goblet of something. He made a face as he drank it but once and then that's when they were allowed to leave.

"I want to get some candy for Harry," Hermione told the two men and hurried inside Honeydukes.

Hermione kept to herself as she looked at the different candy that was being sold. She was trying to get along with them but somehow it was hard. She wasn't even use to the new her but she let it go while she got some of Harry's favorite candy.

* * *

"I'm worried about Snowdrop," Snape told Remus, "She was nice to me at first but then she's retreating into herself."

"Well she's confused," Remus told him, "I mean, someone that she considered her friend attacked her and she finds out that she has a brother. Naturally she would retreat into herself."

"I hate it," Snape said.

"I know you do," Remus said, "But you have to give it time."

Snape looked at his little girl picking out candy and wished that life had been different.

* * *

They all left Honeydukes and Hermione headed for the broom shop. She wanted to get Harry something for Christmas since he had lost his broom in the Hufflepuff match. The Firebolt was on display but she didn't have enough for it.

"I'll cover it," Snape told her.

Hermione didn't know what he was up to.

"Are you sure that you can afford it?" Remus asked him.

"I'm positive," Snape answered, "Anyway it's my fault that the Slytherins didn't play."

"With the whole Hippogriff thing," Remus said, as the owner wrapped the broom up.

"Correct," Snape said, "And if he doesn't watch it then I'm going to make sure that he personally pays."

Remus gave him a warning look but said nothing.

The three of them left and headed back to the castle. As they walked Hermione sensed that they were watching her back, which she was grateful that Remus was doing. She didn't trust Snape's motives even though she knew that he was trying to get to know her. When they finally returned to the castle Hagrid corned the two men, leaving Hermione alone to head back to Gryffindor tower. When she arrived she noticed that Harry wasn't there so she hurried so that she could hide his gifts.

* * *

"Guess what I got back from Hagrid," Remus said later that night.

Both of them knew that Snowdrop was asleep and Snape wanted to know what Hagrid had given him. He placed a piece of parchment on the table.

"What's this?" Snape asked, looking at it with interest.

"The map that me, James, Sirius, and Peter created," Remus answered.

Snape looked at him, "And why are you showing me this?"

"Well I was thinking of you giving it to Snowdrop," Remus told him and then sat down. "So what do you think?"

"I think you should give it to your child, when you get one," Snape said and Remus snorted.

"Do you think that anyone will want to be with me, especially with the fact that I'm a werewolf?"

"Remus, you're a good man and I'm sure that someone will want to be with you," Snape said.

Remus snorted again and Snape rolled his eyes. "What is wrong with you, Lupin?"

"Nothing, just that I want Snowdrop to have the map as I know that she's responsible and bright," Remus told him.

It was Snape's turn to snort, "Oh she's real responsible," Snape said, "I heard from Minerva that she's got a time turner so that she could take all these insane classes."

Remus laughed and this earned a glare from Snape.

"What's so funny, Lupin?"

"Oh nothing, just that I remember you had a time turner during your third year," Remus told him.

"Because I was taking at least two extra classes," Snape argued, "She's taking them ALL."

"She'll be fine," Remus said, "Trust me, I've got a feeling that your daughter will be able to handle it."

Snape gave him a look and then Remus changed the subject. "I'm worried about Harry."

"What part are you worried about?" Snape asked, "The part that he never had anything nice and that he's treated the same way by his Aunt like she treated her sister?"

"Both," Remus answered.

"Well you can't remove him without Dumbledore knowing," Snape told him.

"Well is there anything that can be done?" Remus asked.

"Nothing, unless someone can prove that Potter has been abused," Snape told him.

He gave Snape a hopeful look. "Oh no, your not going to get me to try and prove that he's been abused."

"Why not," Remus asked him.

"Because Dumbledore will kill me," Snape told him.

"Severus, when have you ever been afraid of Albus Dumbledore," Remus asked.

The look on Snape's face was all the answer that Remus needed.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next day and headed down to the common room. It was strange not to see Ron setting there but she knew that she should be grateful that something had been done. The only person that was there was Harry and he was busy looking over something in one of his books. He looked up when she appeared.

"Where's everyone?" Hermione asked.

"On vacation," Harry answered, "It's the first day of the holidays."

Hermione sat down across from him. "Are you alright?" Harry asked her.

"I'm fine," Hermione said.

"No, your not," Harry countered, "You've had a bad shock and you've retreated into yourself."

"I have no idea what you're talking about?"

Harry put his book down, "Hermione, I've known you since we first started at Hogwarts and I know that you weren't expecting to find out that your father is Snape. I was shocked when I heard the news but when Ron started to treat you like crap I knew that you might end up like me. Dudley hated me because his parents taught him that I'm a freak and not worth noticing.

"He believes that I'm a subhuman and he treated me worse then a dog. He and his parents still treat me like that. Snape really cares about you and you've acted like he's this bad person."

"But he had an affair with your mum?"

"True, but I can't hate you or our mum," Harry said, "And I can't stand seeing the look on Snape's face as you reject all the nice things that he's trying to do for you. It's really hurting him and I know you're not that kind of person."

Hermione bit her lip. "I thought that you would hate me because you hate Professor Snape."

Harry put a hand on her leg. "I might not like what Snape does to me but you're a good person and just because you look a little like Snape it doesn't mean that I won't continue to be your friend. I mean, you're my sister and I've always wanted to have a family."

Hermione smiled weakly at him. "You mean that."

"Of course," Harry said and they hugged, finally coming together as brother and sister.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about what happened but the site wouldn't show that a new chapter had been posted. Gods, I really hate that. I'll be posting tomorrow. Next up: Hermione's Decision


	9. Hermione's Decision

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

To phantombrick: I agree that Lily was the real hero and Remus telling Hermione about Lily will lead her to tell Harry about Lily. Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: I thought it would be better if Remus and Severus were friends instead of enemies.

To -x-greeneyesy-x-: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To LilyLunaEtheline: I'm glad you like it.

To HHSprincess: I'm glad that you like how I have Harry and Hermione's relationship.

To jessirose85: Thanks for your review.

To DaydreamKid: Ginny is being mean because she's jealous. Like she has any place over Hermione.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To spikeecat: That will require cleverness from Snape's part. But it will work out.

* * *

Chapter 9: Hermione's Decision

Hermione felt better now that things were finally cleared up with Harry and she was starting to enjoy having a brother around. She knew that it would always be different kind of sibling relationship then normal siblings because they had been through a lot. They threw snowballs at each other before returning back to the common room where they had toast and whatever had magically appeared on their tables.

"So what are your plans this summer?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Well the Quidditch World Cup is coming and I'm hoping that I get invited," Harry said, "Of course I know the Dursley's won't let me go."

"I wish they would," Hermione said, "I mean, I might not like Quidditch that much but it would be exciting."

"I agree," Harry said, "But if I can't go then I'll just go to Diagon Alley to get my things and join you on the Hogwarts Express."

Hermione bit her lip and then said, "I wish that you could stay with my family over the summer?"

Harry snorted, "I'm sure that Snape won't want _me_ around," Harry said.

"True, but that's not what I was talking about," Hermione said, "I was talking about my adopted family. I'm sure that mum and dad would really like you."

"I'm sure they would. So have you told them about finding out that you're adopted?"

"No," Hermione answered, shaking her head, "I don't want them to think that I snooped around in their privet business."

"Hermione, you had every right to know who your parents were," Harry said, "If I was you I would want to know."

Hermione knew that Harry was right and that's when Hermione decided to ask Harry a question.

"Harry, I was born Snowdrop Snape and Professor McGonagall already calls me Miss Snape, would you mind if I changed my name to the one that our mum gave us?"

Harry looked at her and Hermione was sure that she had said the wrong thing. Finally he answered, "No, I wouldn't mind and I'm sure that Snape and Lupin would love that as well."

Hermione grinned at him. "Then I'll let Professor Snape know."

And she was gone.

* * *

"Blood wards, where are the books on damn blood wards?" Snape muttered.

He was in the restricted section of the Hogwarts Library and he was looking for a book on Blood wards. Madam Pince had already left for the winter and he was glad that she was gone. That woman reminded him of his mother, before the abuse and wand snapping.

"Finally," Snape said, pulling out a book.

He went over to the table and opened the book, the tome recognizing that he was a fully qualified wizard. He read:

_Blood wards are the oldest form of magic and the hardest to break. Unlike a Fidelius Charm, which requires a person to contain a secret inside their souls, a blood ward doesn't require this. All it takes is the person that's to be protected under the Blood ward to live with a relation that is blood related to the one that sacrificed themselves. It can be an Aunt, a sister, or even a brother. As long as the person is blood related to the child to be protected then the ward shall not fail._

Snape stared at it.

Snowdrop was blood related to Harry and that meant that Harry could live with Snowdrop and therefore him. He knew that Dumbledore would kill him but Remus was worried about Harry and Snowdrop was always worried about Harry so it would be natural that he would have to be worried about Harry. Of course the idea of having him taken away from Petunia Dursley and a whale that was pretending to be human would be too good of a chance to miss.

He put the book away and headed back to his office.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at her father's office she knocked on the door. There was no answer and Hermione frowned. She knew that he probably didn't go to bed until late, with patrols to do, and she was hoping to catch him before she missed curfew. She was about to turn to head back when Snape appeared.

"What are you doing out of the tower?" Snape asked her.

"I was hoping that we could talk," Hermione said, "I mean, it's really important and I didn't think that it could wait until the term began again."

Snape nodded and then unlocked the door.

Hermione had been in her father's office, once, and that was when she got the ingredients for the Polyjuice Potion. Naturally she wasn't going to tell him that because she didn't know if she would get detention for it.

"So what do you wish to talk to me about?" Snape asked her.

"Well I know that Harry's mum is my mum and that she named me Snowdrop and I was wondering if I could have my name changed to Snowdrop."

The look that Snape gave her told him that he really, really, agreed with this.

"Are you sure that you want to," Snape asked her.

"Yes," Hermione said, "I mean, she really cared for me and if she hadn't given me away then I would have been killed by You-Know-Who."

"That he would of," Snape said, "The Dark Lord cares for no one but himself and Lily would be so proud of how talented a witch you are."

Hermione beamed with pride and Snape continued, "Naturally you would remain in Gryffindor house but you would stay at my manor during the summer. Spinner End isn't the kind of place that a young girl should live in."

Hermione stared at him. "You have a manor."

"Yes," Snape said, "The manor was turned over to me when you were born. However since you weren't living with me I couldn't move in."

Hermione smiled at him, "I would love that."

"Then we'll head to the Ministry of Magic tomorrow had have your name changed," Snape said, "Remus will be happy to hear that your going to be apart of our strange family."

Hermione had no idea how strange.

The next morning Snape and Hermione went to the Ministry of Magic. Dumbledore knew about this part of Snape's business but he had another reason for going. He was going to adopt Harry so that he wouldn't have to live with the Dursley's and that he could live with his sister. He, to, would live in the manor and he hoped that it wasn't too strange. The only experience that Harry had with a Wizarding house was the Weasley's and last thing that he heard about that was that Percy and Ginny weren't talking to him. Snape knew that Harry was better off without them.

They entered the office of the Department of Magical Births and a young woman was busy making bubbles with a stick of Drooblies Best Blowing Gum. She had the same color hair as the bubbles and she looked like she didn't want to be here. She popped the bubble in time to ask, "Welcome to the Department of Magical Births at the Ministry of Magic. What can I do for you and it better be good because if isn't then I'll sell your brains on EBay."

Both Snape and Hermione stared at her.

"Well what do you want?" she asked.

"Um, I want to change my daughter's name to her legal name?"

The woman eyed him, "And is this the first time that you're changing your daughter's illegal name, sir?"

"Illegal, my daughter's name was never illegal," Snape said, "She was adopted and given the name of Hermione."

"Then you admit that your daughter's name was illegal, sir," the woman said.

"Look, I just want to change my daughter's name," Snape said, "Is that too much to ask for?"

"Then, sir, you will have to fill the 1254, 348, 10098, 342, 567, and the 666," the woman said.

"W-W-What," Snape said, "What are all these damn forms for?"

"The 1254 is the identification parchment, which will turn you into a brainless frog for fifty years if you lie, the 348 is your daughter's identification form, the 10098 is permission for a urine sample to prove that your human, the 342 is the permission for blood to be taken, the 567 is the intelligence form, and the 666 is a form that we have because we wish to be funny."

Snape was starting to get annoyed.

"Do-I-really-have-to-fill-out-these-forms," Snape said through gritted teeth.

"Of course," the woman said.

"Fine," Snape said and took the forms and headed for a chair.

An hour later he was finished and after going through his version of hell Hermione's name was official changed to Snowdrop Iris Snape. When that was finished he filled out a form to adopt Harry and handed it in.

"I'll submit this and you'll know in a month."

"Fine," Snape said and they both left.

Both of them were glad to be back at Hogwarts. Snape told Snowdrop that he had important potions to take care of but that she could visit him on Sunday.

"Thanks," Snowdrop said and then headed back to Gryffindor tower.

Snape smiled, everything had turned out alright in the end…at least for him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for misspelling the name of the gum in the Harry Potter world. I also wrote the wrong sir name in the first chapter. It was suppose to be Snape not Lupin. Next up: The Firebolt


	10. The Firebolt

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like what Snape's doing.

To LilyLunaEtheline: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To jessirose85: Thanks for your review.

To murdrax: I thought all those crazy forms was funny as well. Thanks for your review.

To Angelique Collins: Oh I have no intention of forgetting about the Granger's and I'm really trying not to make Harry a secondary character. Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

To DaydreamKid: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you liked the story and how Harry and Hermione are getting along.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To PhoenixGrifyndor: I personally agree and that's why I'm doing it. I figured that if Harry had to live with the Dursley's due to the blood protection provided by Lily's sister because she's Lily's sister then why couldn't it work with his sister.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Firebolt

Christmas came around long before Snowdrop knew it and when she woke up she hurried down to see if Harry was up. Thankfully he wasn't but he soon joined her and both of them started to open presents.

"So what did you get?" Harry asked.

Snowdrop opened her present from Harry and saw that it was a photo album.

"Thanks, Harry," Snowdrop said and then opened her present from her father.

Snape had given her a potion kit and Remus had given her a book on Animagi, or wizards that could change their form at will. When Harry suddenly gasped Snowdrop turned and saw that he was holding the Firebolt that she had gotten him.

"Wow, sis, thanks," Harry said.

"No problem," Snowdrop said, "Dad helped me pay for it."

Harry hugged her and she returned it. However the good mood was ruined by Ginny Weasley.

"What are you two doing?" she asked.

"We're having a family hug," Snowdrop answered.

"Well Harry doesn't need your hug," Ginny said and then she picked up the broom, "And he doesn't need this crappy gift."

Harry yanked the broom out of Ginny's hand.

"Leave her alone," Harry said, "She's done nothing wrong."

Ginny stared at him, "But Harry, she doesn't care anything about you."

"She cares a lot more about me then you do," Harry told her, "You had no right to do any of the things that you did. Now leave me alone, I hate you."

And he stormed out.

"This isn't over," Ginny vowed.

"Oh I believe it is," Snowdrop said and she left as well.

Christmas was fun for Harry and Snowdrop, even if Ginny was glaring at them all the time, and over at the staff table Snape and Remus were talking about the plan to get Harry away from the Dursley's…forever.

"How long did they say that it would take?" Remus asked.

"They said about a month but it might be longer," Snape told him.

Remus shook his head and Snape noticed that he was looking pale.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that he's out of there," Snape said, "Go and transform tonight without worries."

"Thanks," Remus said and went back to his meal.

That night Snowdrop visited her father, wanting to tell him thank you for the potions kit. When she knocked on the door a curt "Enter," told her that her father was in. She opened the door and saw her father brewing something.

"Did I come at the wrong time?" Snowdrop asked.

"No, please come in," Snape said and she closed the door behind her. "So how's your Christmas been?"

"Fine unless you count Ginny acting like a total idiot and trying to ruin it for Harry," Snowdrop said.

Snape looked at her. "What did she do?"

"She told Harry that he didn't need my crappy gift," Snowdrop told him.

Snape snorted. Miss Weasley was really getting on his nerves.

"What happened?" Snape asked.

"Harry told her that he hated her," Snowdrop answered.

"We can all see the vision of Potter not marrying Weasley," Snape said, with a small smile on his face.

"I'm glad about that, she's all wrong for him," Snowdrop told him. "Oh I want to thank you for the potions kit."

"It was nothing," Snape said, "You're an excellent student and deserve it."

Snowdrop smiled at him and then left.

* * *

A/N: I'll try and post again today but if not then I'll post tomorrow. Glad you like the story. Next up: Being Snape's daughter includes being attacked by Malfoy.


	11. Being Snape's Daughter

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To The Submarauder: I know, I really hate it when I pop out a short chapter. I sometimes wonder if certain chapters are doomed to be short. I would just love to produce a three thousand word chapter but I don't think that's going to happen. Thanks for review.

To phantombrick: No, I don't think your reading too much into what you e-mailed me. Personally Ginny's a little sh** and doesn't deserve Harry's love. Oh in this story Harry's going to fall in-love with Luna Lovegood so there won't be any Ginny/Harry pairing. I'm also thinking about doing a sequel though I don't know what I'll call it yet.

To LivingInTheClouds: I'm glad that you approve of what I've done.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review and I hope that you have a wonderful New Year.

To LilyLunaEtheline: Malfoy will always want to ruin anything that's wonderful, makes me want to kill him. Have a happy New Year.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you like how Snape is and that Snowdrop is giving him a chance. Also I'm glad that you like what Harry said to Ginny.

To Of Elfin Blood: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To jessirose85: Thanks for your review.

To PhoenixGrifyndor: Thanks for your review and Harry will lose it with Draco.

To murdrax: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 11: Being Snape's Daughter

The Christmas Holidays continued but Snowdrop considered it her Helladays because Ginny kept trying to find new ways to keep her from even seeing her brother. One day, three days after Harry had gotten his new broom from her, was enough to prove that Ginny hated her guts so bad that she would do anything to insure that Snowdrop didn't even get near her brother. Snowdrop was coming from the Library when something was launched at her.

She screamed as bats came all around her and she ran as fast as she could but the bats followed her. In the distance she could Ginny laughing. Later that night Snowdrop was trying to get some sleep when she felt something cold in bed with her. She turned down the covers and let out a horrible scream. A huge snake had its body wrapped around her legs and it was making its way up her body.

Suddenly the door burst open and her father launched a spell right at it, causing it to disappear in a puff of yellow smoke. Snowdrop ran over and hugged him.

"What happened?" Remus asked.

Snowdrop was happy to see that her godfather was back but then her father's words brought her back to reality.

"Someone put a snake in Snowdrops bed," Snape told him, "I'm taking her down to my quarters and let her finally get some sleep."

Remus nodded and Snape took his daughter up into his arms and they left Gryffindor tower.

Snowdrop didn't remember what happened next just that she was soon in a warm bed and falling asleep. When she woke up a hot breakfast smell was greeting her and she climbed out of bed. When she arrived she saw that a huge breakfast was waiting on her as well as Snape and Remus. She sat down at once and a plate appeared.

"Did you sleep well?" Remus asked.

"Yes," Snowdrop answered and then started to eat.

"What I want to know is why someone attacked her," Remus asked Snape.

"That's what I'm going to talk to the Headmaster about," Snape told him, "Someone hates her and I'm not going to stand for it."

"Do you think it was Ginny," Remus asked.

"She hates my guts real bad," Snowdrop told them after she had swallowed.

These were the best pancakes that she had ever had.

"I'm hoping that it isn't Miss Weasley," Snape said, "But if it is then I'm going to have her expelled."

"I hope the 'attacking your daughter,' is also applying to Draco," Remus said.

"Oh it does," Snape said.

Snowdrop drank some of her orange juice and then Remus got up.

"Well I'll see you all later," Remus told them.

"And where are you going?" Snape asked him.

"I've got a date," Remus told them, going pink, "And, no, your not allowed to ask who it is because then I'll have to kill you."

"Wouldn't dream of asking you who it is," Snape said, grinning, "But you will tell me all your hidden secrets soon enough."

Remus rolled his eyes and then left.

"Want to follow him?" Snape asked her.

Snowdrop nodded and they both hurried out.

The two of them followed Remus as he left Hogwarts and headed down to Hogsmead. Snape had used a very powerful spell so that Remus couldn't tell that he was being followed. He looked around a few minutes into entering the village and then slipped into a tea shop. Both Snowdrop and Snape looked at each other and then entered. Remus was setting at a table with the one person that they never imagine that he would date and would secure teasing rights for at least two years….Minerva McGonagall.

They were kissing and both Snape and his daughter shuttered at the sight.

"I think I'm going to have to be Obliviated," Snape told his daughter.

"Me too, the horror above all horrors," Snowdrop said.

"SEVERUS AND SNOWDROP I KNOW THAT YOUR THERE," Remus roared.

"RUN!" Snape yelled and both of them bolted from teashop.

* * *

For the rest of the Christmas break Snowdrop would snicker every time she passed Remus or McGonagall. She hadn't told Harry about what had happened due to the evil look that came from both of them. Of course her father thought it was a riot and told Dumbledore.

"You both are made for each other," Dumbledore said, "Following your friend just to see who he's dating."

Snape snickered.

"I personally find it funny, Headmaster," the Sorting Hat said, while the paintings of all the past Headmasters and Mistresses laughed as well.

"Now you've got them started," Dumbledore said, though he grinned.

The students all returned to the castle the day before term was to begin. Snowdrop knew that this was the first time that any Professor would call her Miss Snape and she was a bit nervous.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Harry told her.

"Thanks," Snowdrop said.

The first lesson that day was Potions, must to Snowdrops dislike. It wasn't that she wasn't looking forward to seeing her father again but Malfoy was going to be there and she knew that he probably would use it to tell everyone how much she had ruined his life.

"Hay, Granger," yelled Malfoy while everyone waited for Professor Snape to let them in.

Snowdrop no longer answered to Granger and so didn't responsed.

"Hay, Mudblood," Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, shove off," Harry snapped, "She's a Snape now, not a Granger."

Malfoy gave him a cold look but Snowdrop turned to him.

"What the hell do you want?" Snowdrop asked him.

"I heard that my Godfather has taken you in, must be hard for him to put up with all that Mudblood around."

Snowdrop at once pulled out her wand, which wasn't what Malfoy expected.

"I'm not a Mudblood, I'm a half-blood, so can it before I try out a spell that I got from a book that my father gave me," she threatened.

"Try it, Mudblood," Malfoy hissed and Snowdrop did exactly what she threatened to do.

There was a loud 'POP' and Malfoy the girl stood there. The Gryffindors all burst out laughing which caused the door to open and Snape to appear. He looked around and at once the Slytherins told him what Snowdrop had done.

"She turned him into a girl," Pansy said, "Please return Draco back to normal."

"Um….no," Snape answered, "I've been watching all of you and I heard what Mr. Malfoy said. Twenty points from Slytherin for your house mates lack of a brain. Now get in and that includes you Malfoy."

Even as a girl he looked like Lucius. Malfoy went in, followed by the rest.

* * *

Next up: The Patronus


	12. The Patronus's

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To LivingInTheClouds: No, she didn't Oblivate herself, Remus smelled them, Draco is just going to have to deal with it, and Harry will see his sister again.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review and have a Merry Christmas.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To PhoenixGrifyndor: Thanks for your review.

Tophantombrick: That will happen very, very, soon. Don't worry and have a wonderful Christmas.

To Jim Red Hawk: Thanks for the review and warning. I thought that it was funny as well.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: I was thinking about having Harry and Luna get together. I'll be introducing Luna in the next chapter.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To LilyLunaEtheline: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: I'm glad that you thought Malfoy being turned into a girl was funny. I really enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Patronus's

"I can't believe that your daughter turned Malfoy into a girl," McGonagall told Snape that afternoon.

"And I can't believe that your dating Remus Lupin," Snape told her.

McGonagall glared at him and then said, "Don't change the subject."

"I'm not, I'm just making a comment," Snape told her which earned him another glare.

"So is she planning on changing him back?" McGonagall asked him.

"And why should she?" Snape asked her, "I mean, Malfoy started it and Snowdrop finished it."

McGonagall crossed her arms. "I don't like students being transformed. It sets a bad example to everyone else."

Snape had his turn to glare at her. Every since Malfoy found out that he had a daughter he had treated Snowdrop as though she was some sort of enemy. He wasn't happy about it nor did he approve of it.

"Well I'm sorry that you feel that way," Snape told her, "I'll ask Snowdrop to change Malfoy back. However if it isn't until the end of term then what can I do."

"You can give her detention," McGonagall said.

"Minerva, when have you ever defended a Slytherin?" Snape asked her, "Because last time I checked you never gave James detention."

"That was different," McGonagall said.

Snape went red, "And how was that different?" he asked her.

"He had friends that told me that James hadn't done anything wrong," McGonagall told him.

"And did you ever consider that he was lying," Snape said.

"No," McGonagall answered and Snape snorted. "What."

"Sometimes you're just as stupid as Malfoy," Snape told her which caused him to earn a glare. "What, what did I say. I'm just making a point that you were lied to so many times because you didn't want to believe that your star Quidditch player was a bully. Malfoy is a bully and when someone finally beats the bully at his own game your asking when will it be the earliest that things are put right again. Personally I hope that she never turns Malfoy back to himself because Malfoy is a git and thinks that he's better then everyone else because daddy has money. I have money, I have a job, and I have a daughter that isn't afraid to kick ass when needed."

McGonagall went red and stormed out, leaving Snape to wonder what he had done _this_ time.

* * *

"You know, Severus, you do have a point," Lupin said, when he was told that Snowdrop had turned Malfoy into a girl.

"I'm glad you see that I've got a point," Snape said, "I mean, Malfoy needed someone to show him that what he was doing was wrong."

"And Snowdrop got that point across," Lupin said, "However I think that she does need to change him back."

"And why's that?" Snape asked.

"Because I would hate to see what will happen when Malfoy writes to his father."

Snape whitened at those words but said nothing.

* * *

Everyone in the school talked about what Snowdrop had done for the next couple of days. Hagrid thought it was funny that Malfoy had been hexed and told Flitwick that she reminded him of her father. Of course the Slytherins didn't think it was funny and Malfoy was begging Snape to force Snowdrop to change him back.

"I hate being a girl!" Malfoy moaned.

"Live with it," Snape said.

On another note Harry had Patronus lessons and since Snowdrop had been invited to join as well they both headed for the empty History of Magic classroom. When they arrived both Snape and Remus were there.

"Close the door," Snape ordered and Harry closed it.

"Now you're here to learn how to cast a Patronus, which will be used if you're ever attacked by Dementors," Remus told them. "Now get out your wands and I'll have Severus teach Snowdrop in a corner while we work with this Boggart, Harry."

"Why is it that she gets to work without the Boggart?" Harry asked.

"Because her Boggart doesn't turn into a Dementor," Remus told him, "The charm will be useless if the Boggart doesn't change into one."

Snowdrop placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "It will be fine."

The lesson turned out to be a lot harder then any of them imagined. Even without the Boggart changing into a Dementor Snowdrop was having trouble. Snape told her to focus but the only thing that came out was a wisp of smoke. Harry was having a little better of a time but he was passing out. Finally he managed to produce a shield but it wasn't strong enough to drive them away. Finally both men believed that the two students had enough for the day.

"We'll meet again next week," Remus told them as he put the Boggart away.

Both of them were very glad to leave.

The lessons continued on as January ended and February started. The other lessons, like Defense Against the Dark Arts, were just as hard and with Snowdrop taking additional classes she looked like she was ready to crack.

"How are you managing all these classes?" Harry asked her.

"You know, working hard," Snowdrop answered.

"I think you should drop some of these classes," Harry told her.

Snowdrop panicked at his words, "No, I love them," she said.

Harry just shook his head.

The next Patronus lesson was hard but Snowdrop finally managed to produce a corporal Patronus. It was in the form of a tiger and it walked around and then vanished.

"Very good," Snape told his daughter and Snowdrop went pink.

"I'm glad that someone's succeeded," Remus told them.

"Thanks," Snowdrop said.

An hour later both Snowdrop and Harry left the classroom. Harry told her that it was getting harder every time he tried.

"Are you going to continue?" Snowdrop asked.

"I have to," Harry said, "But at least you managed to do it."

"Thanks, but it was hard," Snowdrop told him.

Harry nodded and they headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Next up: Snowdrops Thoughts


	13. Snowdrops Thoughts

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: I'm going to update everyday so that people, like you, are very happy. Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you loved it.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To JWOHPfan: There's a reason for her name and soon you, and everyone else in the world, shall know the reason behind the madness of odd names.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To PassionPunch: Yes, Snowdrop will have a love interest and I'm still figuring out who it will be. However I'll tell you that it won't be Ron.

To soccershadow3: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 13: Snowdrops Thoughts

The month of January moved slower then Snowdrop thought it would or could. True the extra lessons were keeping her busy but it didn't stop the time from moving so slowly she could of caught up to it. During the nights she thought about her life and about how strange it had all turned out. She had discovered that Professor Snape was her father and that had really turned her world upside down.

It had been hard, at first, to get use to the fact that she was related to the Potions Master but she was alright with it. The Gryffindors had gotten use to the idea but the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw's still glared at her and during her Muggle Studies class one of them had made a comment about her hair.

"I wonder if both her and her greasy father can bottle up what's in their hair," a Hufflepuff said.

Several of the person's fellow Hufflepuffs had snickered and what really had hurt was the teacher had heard but done nothing. When Harry asked her if she was alright with her classes the next day she told him that she was. She didn't want him to hex them for making fun of her. The next morning Snowdrop was busy reading a book outside when someone sat down. She looked to see a girl with pale blond hair, grey eyes, and radishes in her ear. She was wearing a Ravenclaw uniform and looked a year younger then her.

"Hello," she said dreamily. "My name is Luna Lovegood."

"Snowdrop," Snowdrop said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Luna said.

"Same here," Snowdrop said to her, though she wasn't sure if Luna was here to actually be friendly or to make fun of her. Of course she noticed that Luna wasn't wearing any shoes. "Where are your shoes at?"

"They've been taken," Luna said, though she didn't seem upset about it. "But they'll turn up, they always do."

Snowdrop was surprised that someone would take someone else shoes.

"Why do they take your shoes?" Snowdrop asked.

"Because they don't like me, they sometimes call me Loony," Luna said.

"That's horrible!" Snowdrop stated.

"Not as bad as my fellow Ravenclaw's making fun of you," Luna said. "That's why I'm here to meet you. I've not met another student that is more talked about, other then me, as you are."

Snowdrop wasn't sure what to think about this. However she asked, "I'm sure that your friends will stick up for you."

Luna sighed. "I don't have any friends," she said and Snowdrop was shocked.

"Why not?" she asked, "Friends are very important."

"That's what dad says but I don't feel the need to have any friends," Luna said, "I'm fine friendless."

Snowdrop closed her book.

"No, you're not fine friendless," she said, "My best friend is Harry Potter and he-.'

"Hay, Loony," yelled a Ravenclaw and her two friends, "Made any friends or is Snape's daughter just talking to you because she feels sorry for you?"

Her two friends laughed and Snowdrop stood up.

"Stop making fun of her," Snowdrop said, "Or I'll report this to Professor Flitwick. And where are Luna's shoes?"

They snickered, "No idea what your talking about?"

"I highly doubt that," Snowdrop said, "Now hand them over by tonight or I'm reporting to Professor Flitwick that your stealing people's things. I'm sure that he'll really like to know why she doesn't have any shoes."

She then grabbed Luna by the hand and both of them headed inside.

Snowdrop gave Luna a spare pair of her shoes and thankfully Luna fit them. Luna smiled at her and Snowdrop felt great that she had been able to help someone else out. Of course Neville had something to say about Luna Lovegood.

"She's a strange girl!" he said.

"I don't care," Snowdrop said, "Stealing someone's shoes is low and I think they've stolen other things as well."

"Well no one likes her," Neville said, "Her father is the editor of the Quibbler."

"Reminds me of myself when I was with the Dursley's growing up," Harry said, "Personally they all need to stop finding someone to pick on and band together."

"They won't, they've locked on Luna and will pick on her until they graduate," Neville said.

"And makes me wonder why people get attacked," Harry said.

That night Snowdrop was waiting on them to return Luna's things but they never showed up. Like she had promised she went up to the staff table and at once told Professor Flitwick what was going on.

"I'll take care of it at once," he said.

"Thanks," Snowdrop said and headed back to the Gryffindor table.

The Ravenclaw's weren't pleased with Snowdrop the next morning and she found out about what Professor Flitwick had done during breakfast. The Ravenclaw Captain came marching in and cornered Snowdrop.

"Why couldn't you just leave things alone," he snapped.

Snowdrop crossed her arms and looked up at him. "And what did I do that affected you?"

"Flitwick told us that unless Loony's-."

"Stop calling her that," Snowdrop cut in.

"Fine," Luna's things weren't returned to her then the Ravenclaw team couldn't practice," he said.

"Oooh, that's sooo sad," Snowdrop said, "But I bet that will make you think twice about taunting someone. Luna doesn't deserve to be treated like she's some kind of weirdo. So leave her alone and maybe you won't lose out on quality time."

The Ravenclaw Captain looked like he wanted to kill her but thankfully he left.

* * *

"So what did you think about that," Snape asked Remus.

"I think that she had ever right to do that," Remus said.

They were both at the staff table and had watched what had happened between Snowdrop and the Ravenclaw Captain.

"I agree," Snape said and they returned to their meal.

* * *

A/N: Go Snowdrop and her sticking up for the little guy. Next up: Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw.


	14. Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To HHSprincess: I'm glad that you like how I wrote Chapter 13.

To LivingInTheClouds: Thanks for your review and Harry has a lot of experience with this sort of thing. I hope that you like this chapter.

To Beth5572: Don't worry, Harry will.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To LooneyLovey: Thanks for your review and when I write how she got the name I think you'll like it.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your wonderful review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 14: Gryffindor Versus Ravenclaw

The trouble with Luna Lovegood was forgotten as the school got read for the match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Because of what had happened during the Hufflepuff match Gryffindor needed to win the match against Ravenclaw to stay in the running for the Quidditch Cup. Malfoy, even in his female form, was very happy that Gryffindor was having trouble.

"Personally I hope that Potter falls off his new broom so that we don't have to look at him later on this year," Malfoy said.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in agreement.

The match took place a few days later and Snowdrop had invited Luna to sit with the Gryffindors. A couple of them didn't like it but Snowdrop wanted to show Luna what having a friend was all about.

"Just don't cheer when Ravenclaw scores and we'll be fine," said Dean Thomas.

Snowdrop gave him a look and he went back to watching the game. She turned to Luna and said, "Don't mind him, he's a boy and boys don't know anything."

Luna laughed and Snowdrop smiled.

* * *

"So I see that your daughter has made friends with Miss Lovegood," Professor Sprout said.

"Yes," Snape answered, "Though I wonder why she would."

"Well girls need their friends," Sprout said, "Though I feel sorry that Miss Lovegood gets picked on."

"I wonder why she does get picked on." Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because she's different, that's why," Snape said, "Reminds me a lot of myself, though I'm not going to admit that."

Both witches laughed.

* * *

Snowdrop was glad that Gryffindor won, though Ginny made it clear that Snowdrop wasn't wanted at the party. Snowdrop felt like hitting her but pulled back. There was no way that she was going to get points taken off because Ginny wanted to act like a bitch.

"I'm leaving," Snowdrop told Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

Snowdrop pointed to Ginny and then left.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Because she doesn't need to be around you," Ginny told him, "I'm the only one that truly understands."

She reached out for him but Harry pulled back.

"Get away from me, stalker," Harry said, "And stop making my sister feel like she has no right to be around me. I'm my own person not your little plaything."

"But, but, she's bad!" Ginny told him.

"You heard what Harry said," said Dean Thomas, "Leave him alone or I'm sure that Professor Snape would just love hearing that you're putting his daughter down."

Ginny put her hands on her hips. "And when did _you_ suddenly care what happens to anyone connected to the Snape family?"

"When you started to attack Snowdrop the moment that you found out who she was related to," Dean said, his eyes narrowing at her. "You have no right to do that to her and you know it."

"Well I don't care," Ginny said, "I'll make fun of anyone that I want."

"No, you won't," Harry said, "I told you time and time again to leave Snowdrop alone and you still harass her. She's done nothing wrong yet you're treating her like she has."

"You don't understand, Harry," Ginny said to him, "She's evil and wants to ruin us."

"There are no _us_ and there never will be," Harry told her, "Now go away and leave me alone."

And Harry stormed away.

* * *

It took Snape time to calm Snowdrop down long enough for him to get an answer as to why she wasn't in Gryffindor tower. Snape knew that Miss Weasley was trying to make life a nightmare for her ever since the business with her brothers but it seemed that the more Miss Weasley caused problems the more hard it was on his daughter. Remus was there, so it made it better.

"Why does she hate me sooo much," Snowdrop asked him.

"I don't know and I don't like it," Snape said and then turned to Remus, "I want you to give Miss Weasley detention for this."

"And why can't you?" Remus asked.

"Because I'm so tired of giving detention," Snape told him.

"Oh alright," Remus said, "But you owe me."

"Thanks," Snape said.

Snape let Snowdrop spend the night and then in the morning, when she was gone, he went to check his post. A letter from the Ministry of Magic was waiting on him. He quickly opened it and read:

To Professor Severus T. Snape

The Ministry has agreed to let one Mr. Harry J. Potter live with you and your daughter since he's blood related to your daughter. Also our finding is due to the fact that you have provided proof of abuse done to Mr. Potter while he was in the care of the Dursley's. Have a wonderful day.

Sincerely,

Madam Bones

Department of Magical Law Enforcement,

Ministry of Magic

He went to get Remus.

* * *

A/N: It looks like Snape won. Well at least this round. Next up: Being Harry's sister and Snape visits the manor that Harry and Snowdrop will be living.


	15. Being Harry's Sister

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and I'm not sure who Snowdrop will be with. I'm still thinking about it, but it won't be with Ron. So don't worry about that.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your reviews.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 15: Being Harry's Sister

Harry and Snowdrop spent a lot of time together, though Harry had to spend time getting ready for the Gryffindor Vs Slytherin match that would determine who would win the Quidditch Cup. Snowdrop spent time helping Harry with his homework which didn't go well with Ginny. The next time that Ginny tired to get Harry alone Professor Lupin took ten points from Gryffindor something that Snowdrop was sure he disliked doing. Snape had no problem doing it when he saw Ginny again.

"Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve this," Snowdrop told Harry and Remus on Saturday.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Remus said, "She just hates it that Harry's spending more time with you then her. She'll get over it."

Snowdrop highly doubted that but she wasn't going to get into an argument over Ginny Weasley and if she would, or would not, do something.

When Harry left to go down for dinner Remus told Snowdrop what happened at the Ministry with Snape's application to adopt Harry so that he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's.

"Does Harry know?" Snowdrop asked.

"No, that's why it has to be a surprise," Remus said, "We can't afford Dumbledore finding out."

"And will he?" Snowdrop asked.

"I hope not," Remus said, "But there's always a chance that he might."

"And what do you think he might do?"

"I don't know and I don't want to find out," Remus said.

Neither did Snowdrop.

* * *

Snape was spending his Saturday doing something constructive. He now could enter the Manor and the first thing that he did was go there and see the state that it was in. He knew that it had been a long time since a Prince had lived there and he knew that it was all due to the fact that his family had disowned his mother when she had married a muggle.

Deep down he wanted to scream at what they had done but he had fulfilled the qualifications of the Manor and now it belonged to him as well as his daughter and his soon-to-be adopted son. The Manor, last time that he had heard anything about it, was unplottable as well as undetectable. That meant that Harry could practice his spells without the Ministry knowing.

He walked across the line and half expected the wards to throw him but they let him pass and soon he was on the grounds. The manor was just the way that it had been and the only way that could be possible was if the house elves were still around and kept up with the property. He unwarded the door and then entered. The entrance hall was sparkling in the morning sun, the light bouncing off of vases, and silver ornamental snakes. Paintings of dead witches and wizards lined the hall, all of them looking at him darkly.

At once a house elf appeared and bowed.

"Master Snape, we were told to expect you," the elf said.

"Thanks, what's your name?" Snape asked.

He liked to know the names of all the elves that were bounded to him.

"Chip, sir," the elf said.

"Chip, well I'm here to see the condition of the house as well as get it ready for guests."

The elf looked as though she was in heaven and at once told him how many elves were still alive. It turned out that the elves were mating like mad and now he had a small city of house elves working for him. Snape shuttered to think how house elves actually mated and tried to banish all thoughts of that part of the life cycle of elves from his mind.

"Now I have some rules and I expect them to be followed," Snape told Chip, "First of all the lady of the house, my daughter, has a werewolf for a godfather. I don't want any of the putdowns that a certain house elf that was employed by the Black's use."

"As you wish, Master," Chip said.

"Also, if I have any guests over you're bounded not to tell anyone. If I find out that a single elf has broken that you'll find out what happens to that elf."

Chip shuttered and then Snape went off to look over the rest of the house.

All the rooms looked like it was in great condition and so he summoned Chip again and told her to get the room that wouldn't be too far from his quarters ready for Snowdrop to arrive. Harry would be sleeping on the next floor and that his room would be prepared for his arrival. He then checked out the potions lab and then it was back to the grounds.

The grounds were free of snow and it felt a lot warmer here then outside the wards. That meant that his family had gotten unicorns and they were famous for making the land feel like spring. He checked the condition of the horses that his family had collected and then left the grounds. When he returned to Hogwarts he told Remus the condition of the grounds and house.

"Are you sure that no one knows the place exists," Remus said.

"Positive and not even the Dark Lord can enter Potter's mind while he's inside," Snape said, "It's perfect place if you wish to hide something or someone."

"That's good because I'm afraid that bad things might be happening to Harry."

"How do you figure that out?" Snape asked.

"Just a feeling that I've gotten," Remus told him.

Snape hoped that he wasn't right.

* * *

Next up: A Godfather's Grudge


	16. A Godfather's Grudge

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To LooneyLovey: I'm glad that I was able to give you a break from mindless work. Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and I'm glad I put your fears to rest. Anyway Snowdrop would have to be born mentally insane to even shack up with Ron after what he and his stupid brothers did.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review and we all know that Harry's life will be better without the Dursley's in it.

To jessirose85: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you're feeling better. I hope it wasn't Swine Flu, that's a horrible, nasty, flu bug.

To LivingInTheClouds: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked my chapter. I hope that you like this one as well because it has a lot of Remus in it.

To LilyLunaEtheline: Thanks for your review, loved it, and you're right. Harry will be just as safe, or better, with Snape and Snowdrop then he would be with the Dursley's. Also Dumbledore will find out and boy will he get angry. Of course Snape and Remus will be there to stop a dark, and evil, plan from cropping up. Oh I'm thinking of a cleaver way for Dumbledore to end his sad and pathetic life so that Harry can live happily with a family that cares. It's coming up so don't miss it.

To luvbooks: This is the next chapter. I'm posting once a day so that it give me time to think about what's going to happen next. Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 16: A Godfather's Grudge

"Remus, can I have a word with you," Professor McGonagall asked.

Lupin was already running late for his sixth year N.E.W.T class and now Professor McGonagall wanted to see him.

"Professor, I need-."

"Remus, call me Minerva," McGonagall said, "How many times do I have to tell you."

"Sorry, what do you need to see me for?" he asked her.

"Well I want to know what your plans over the summer are," McGonagall asked him.

"I'm heading home," Remus answered, wondering why she was even asking this.

"Good, because Dumbledore thinks that you might have other plans," McGonagall told him.

Remus frowned on her.

"Look, I need to head to class," he said, "I'll talk to you later."

And he hurried off.

Later he told Snape what had happened and Snape frowned as well. They both knew that Dumbledore was trying to find out if Snape was going to take Harry away from the Dursley's

"Do you think that he knows that Harry can live with you," Remus asked.

"I don't know but I'm not going to put anything past that man," Snape said, "He should have been in Slytherin with how he treats people."

"I agree," Remus said, "So what are you going to do?"

"Nothing," Snape said, "He has no proof that I'm trying anything and I'm not going to give it to him."

"Good luck on that," Remus commented.

"Thanks," Snape said.

* * *

"So what are your plans this summer?" Snowdrop asked Harry.

"Spending time with the Dursley's," Harry answered.

"Well dad said that there's the Quidditch World Cup and I think that you would like to see that."

"Like you would know about the World Cup," Ginny teased.

Snowdrop turned and glared at him, "My dad told me about the cup and so I don't need anyone to tell me about it."

Ginny crossed her arms and smirked at her. This annoyed her to no end.

"Leave her alone," Harry said, "And I mean it this time."

"I'm just making a point," Ginny said.

"I don't care if your making a point," Harry told her, "Leave her alone or I'll go to Professor McGonagall.

Ginny glared at him and then at Snowdrop then stormed off. Snowdrop knew she was mad but she didn't care.

* * *

Next up: Hermione's Promise


	17. Snowdrop's Promise

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and she does have more Lily in her then Snape. Oh and in a few chapters she's going to notice the person that will become her husband.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

To hawkswench: Sorry about that, it was my mistake. Thanks for sticking to it and reading. Also I'm sorry about not adding a lot of details, that's one of my big problems but I promise you I will try and get better.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 17: Snowdrop's Promise

Snowdrop found a spot in the castle and hid from everyone. She knew that Ginny still hated her but why couldn't she just leave things alone. Snowdrop hadn't done anything wrong, she knew it, but Ginny made her think that she had. Suddenly she heard footsteps and then she heard the voice of Professor Dumbledore talking to someone.

"I heard from the Ministry today and Snape has pushed through that he'll get to take Potter home," Dumbledore said.

"Is there anything that I can do to stop this?"

"Do whatever it takes," Dumbledore said, "Potter is too valuable to the war that will come and I'm not going to have some filthy Mudblood keep me from succeeding."

"What about his Mudblood daughter?" the man asked.

"Do whatever you can to stop her as well," Dumbledore hissed, "Their both stinking Mudbloods and no one will miss them."

The man chuckled and then the footsteps retreated and were gone.

Snowdrop popped her head out and ran to Professor Snape's office. She had to tell her father what she had just overheard and see what he was going to do.

Thankfully she caught him right before he warded his office for the night. He turned to her and put both his hands on his hips.

"Snowdrop what are you doing outside Gryffindor tower," Snape asked her.

"Ginny," Snowdrop answered, "But that's not why I'm here. Dumbledore knows that your taking Harry to your home and he's planning on doing something horrible. He called you a filthy Mudblood."

Snape stared at her and then took out his wand.

"Let me into your mind," Snape said and Snowdrop allowed him to.

Snape heard what Snowdrop had overheard and then removed himself from her mind. At once he had her follow him and told her not to ask him where they were going. He stopped and knocked on a door. It opened and both of them stepped in.

"Severus, Miss Snape, what are you both doing here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Dumbledore is planning on killing us," Snape said.

McGonagall stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I overheard Dumbledore and this man talking about how Harry is going to be living with my dad and that he didn't care how it was stopped but that it had to stop. He also talked about Harry being too important for the war that will be coming."

"The person that he was talking to was McNair, a known Death Eater," Snape said, "We can't allow this to happen."

McGonagall looked like she wasn't going to believe them but then she nodded. "I'll talk to someone about taking care of the problem," McGonagall said, "And don't ask who it will be because I don't think that you want to know."

"We promise that we won't ask if anything happens to Dumbledore," Snape said.

"Good," McGonagall said and then the two of them left.

The next morning Snowdrop wondered what McGonagall was going to do to stop Dumbledore from taking away whatever hope Harry had of a normal life. She knew the old wizard had fought against You-Know-Who but why would he associate himself with someone that had served You-Know-Who? She knew that these were questions that would never be answered and deep down she hoped that McGonagall succeeded in stopping this.

* * *

"So Dumbledore wants to kill both you and Snowdrop?" Remus said.

"Yes," Snape said, "He knows that Harry can live with us because of Snowdrop's blood and if he can prevent that from happening then Harry will have no choice but to return to the Dursley's."

"Is anyone going to stop him?" Remus asked.

"McGonagall knows someone that will be able to help and I don't want to know who it is," Snape said.

"Well if it doesn't work I'll kill him the next time I transform," Remus vowed.

"No, don't," Snape said suddenly, "You don't want to end up in Azkaban."

"But he wants to get rid of both of you," Remus said.

Snape put a hand on Remus's shoulder. "I know but it's not worth it."

"That's something that Snowdrop would say," Remus said and Snape knew that he was right.

* * *

McGonagall arrived at Malfoy Manor the next morning. She had given her classes to her assistant and had owled Narcissa. If anyone would want to get rid of Dumbledore it would be her.

"Minerva, what a wonderful pleasure to see you," Narcissa said, "So I heard what Dumbledore is planning and I've been working on something that will take care of him."

She pulled a vial out of her robes and handed it to her.

"And how long will it take to take affect?" McGonagall asked.

"Not long," Narcissa said, "The old coot won't even know that he's been poisoned."

McGonagall grinned and pocketed it.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Narcissa asked her.

"Oh not much, just keeping things in check," McGonagall said.

"My husband found out that Dumbledore had hired Lupin," Narcissa said.

"Yes and that's how Hermione found out that she's Snape's daughter and Remus Goddaughter," McGonagall said.

"Well I'm glad that Severus found out that he as a daughter, I was really worried that he wouldn't find out."

"I know, I'm glad as well," McGonagall said, "And I better go before Dumbledore suspects something."

"Of course and good luck," Narcissa said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it," McGonagall said and then left.

* * *

The Quidditch Final was soon upon everyone, even though the match was a week away, and the rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin was at it highest. The Slytherins tried everything to injure one of the players but surprisingly none of them could get near them. Snowdrop, herself, kept as far away from anyone that was connected to Slytherin and that's where Professor Flitwick found her.

"I was wondering where I would find you," he said. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm making a promise," Snowdrop said, "I promise that nothing will harm Harry, not even old wizards.

* * *

Next up: The Quidditch Final


	18. The Quidditch Final

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's

daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review, loved it.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you trust my judgment.

To soccershadow3: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To hermoine snape: Thanks for your review and note to all people this is the chapter that Dumbledore will finally die and never, never, come back.

To LivingInTheClouds: To answer your question about how McGonagall and Narcissa got on friendly terms, McGonagall saved Narcissa life. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 18: The Quidditch Final

Snowdrop joined the other Gryffindors, as well as Luna Lovegood, for the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Luna was wearing a hat that had a lion on it and the thing winked at her when she stood next to the strange witch.

"I see that you've kept the shoes," Snowdrop said.

"Yes and the other Ravenclaw's having bothered me," Luna reported.

"That's great," Snowdrop said.

The match started and at once Malfoy was up to his old tricks. He kept Harry from going anywhere and the Gryffindors made it known how they felt. So did the Slytherins but Snowdrop didn't really count what they had to say as important.

"Can you believe this," Dean Thomas yelled, as the Slytherins fouled, "Their doing it on purpose."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"The stinking Slytherins," Dean answered.

"I agree," Snowdrop said, "They are doing it on purpose."

"See, I'm glad someone agrees," Dean said.

The game continued with Slytherin slowly gaining the upper hand. As she watched she noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there and she wondered why he was absent from an important match.

"Who are you looking for, Snape?" asked Ginny.

Snowdrop turned and glared at her. "Nothing, as it's any of your business."

"I make it my business, as I know that all Snape's are up to something," she told her.

"Give it a rest, Ginny," Dean said, "She's not looking for anyone that you know."

Ginny rounded on him, "Shove off, Thomas," Ginny hissed.

"Hay, leave him alone," Snowdrop said.

"Ooh make me, snake lover," Ginny teased and Snowdrop punched Ginny as hard as she could.

She fell into the seats and the rest of the Gryffindors turned and looked at what was happening. Ginny suddenly launched herself onto Snowdrop but she got her bearings and started to hit as much of Ginny as she could. She was tired of Ginny always treating her like she was some kind of enemy and she was determined to put an end to all of the crap that Ginny was saying about her.

"Break it up," said Professor Lupin.

And both he and Hagrid pulled the two of them apart. Ginny's face was really messed up but Snowdrop didn't care.

"What in the name of God are you two doing?" Lupin asked.

"She started it," Ginny lied.

"I did not," Snowdrop countered, "She's always in my business and is always pushing my buttons."

"So you decided to attack her," Lupin said, "I'm not taking points from Gryffindor but your both serving detention…away from each other. Now do this again and I'll make sure that I take points off."

"Yes, sir," both Snowdrop and Ginny said.

"Good, now get going Miss Weasley," Lupin said and he pushed her away.

"Sorry about that," Snowdrop said.

Dean and Neville laughed, "That was the best part of the match oh and we won."

Snowdrop turned to see Harry holding up the snitch and she prayed that he didn't see what she had done.

* * *

"So any idea where Dumbledore's at?" Flitwick asked Sprout.

"I thought he would be at the match," Sprout said.

"Well he wasn't," Flitwick said, "Professor McGonagall had to give the Quidditch Cup to the Gryffindors."

"I'm surprised that they won," Sprout said.

Flitwick looked at her, "What do you mean that you're surprised?"

"Well, the Gryffindor team has had bad luck for the past several years and to see them win it is surprising," Sprout said. "So do you want to come with me and check on the Headmasters?"

"Sure," Flitwick answered and they headed for the Headmaster's office.

When they arrived the gargoyle opened and Madam Pomfrey was bring out a wrapped body. The look that she gave them told them that this was the Headmaster. Both of them couldn't believe it.

"How did this happen?" Flitwick asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to have Severus check it out," Madam Pomfrey told him.

"Do you think that he died of natural causes?" Sprout asked.

"We'll know soon enough," Madam Pomfrey said and she magicked the body away.

* * *

Snowdrop and everyone was surprised that Dumbledore had died. Deep down she knew that the reason why he was dead was because of McGonagall's friend but she hadn't expected him to die so soon. However she felt as though a huge cloud had been lifted. Harry was coming to live with her and her dad and that was, to her, the most important thing.

* * *

Next up: Snowdrop's Magical Core


	19. Snowdrop's Magical Core

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's

daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To HHSprincess: I thought the fight between Snowdrop and Ginny was cool as well.

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

To Over-Dramatic-108: Yes, Dumbledore is the bad guy. Thanks for your review.

To actorgirl21: Thanks for your review.

To Mrs. Jacob-Freaking-Black: The Malfoy's are bad but I'm trying not to make them so. However I think I might of failed in that area. And all the Weasley's are gits. Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 19: Snowdrop's Magical Core

News of the Headmaster's death swept through the school like wildfire. The people that didn't know that Dumbledore had planned to kill Snape and Snowdrop cried when they lowered his body into the ground. The only people that knew that Dumbledore had been assassinated were McGonagall, who was now Headmistress, Snape, Remus, and Snowdrop. They all had to pretend that they were sad so that the Ministry of Magic wouldn't find out that they had a small part to play in the man's death.

"I wonder who's going to give the exams now," Neville asked Harry.

"I have no idea," Harry said, "Though McGonagall might do it until a new Head of House can be found."

True to Harry's words the school was told that Professor McGonagall would do the Transfiguration exam when the exams started for the last time as Transfiguration teacher. Snowdrop was really happy about that and told Harry the next time that she saw him.

"I'm glad," Harry said, "So does anyone know how long it will take before we get a new Transfiguration teacher?"

"I don't know," Snowdrop said, "Though I hope it doesn't turn out like the Defense Against the Dark Arts job. I don't think that anyone can take it."

"True but we wouldn't have so much summer work to do," Harry pointed out.

Snowdrop knew he had a point but that didn't stop her from glaring at him.

And so soon the entire school was griped in exam fever. Even Fred and George Weasley were seen working hard. They had to take their O.W.L, or Ordinary Wizarding Levels and Percy, who was leaving at the end of the term, was taking his N.E.W.T, the highest that Hogwarts offered. One night, while Snowdrop was studying, she encountered Malfoy who was still not over the fact that Snape had a daughter and couldn't spend time with Malfoy anymore. He bothered her, which annoyed her to no end.

"What do you want?" Snowdrop asked, clear annoyance in her voice.

"I want you to leave my godfather alone," Malfoy said, repeating what he had said before. "He doesn't have time to hang around some filthy Mudblood."

Snowdrop glared at him. "Last time I checked I'm a half-blood and I'm not going to stand for you to call me that."

Malfoy laughed. "I'll call you anything that I want, Mudblood."

Snowdrop at once pulled out her wand but Malfoy was faster. A single spell hit her and she fell to the ground. Deep underground the alarms rang and Snape ran to the Library. His daughter was in trouble and he needed to get to her…fast.

* * *

"So any idea where Snowdrop is at?" Harry asked Dean.

"No, but I think she might be in the Library," Dean said.

"Thanks," Harry said and went to get her.

When he arrived he saw his sister being magicked out of the Library. At once he wanted to know what was going on.

"Your sister was attacked and her magical core has been damaged," Snape told him.

At once Harry was mad. Why would anyone do this to her?

"You don't think it was Ginny do you?" Harry asked him.

"I don't know and I need to report this to the Headmistress, excuse me," Snape said and disappeared from sight.

Harry hurried back to Gryffindor tower and told Dean and Neville what had happened. For some unknown reason Ginny found this funny. At once she saw the business end of Harry's wand.

"Don't you dare make fun of Snowdrop," Harry hissed at her. "And if I find out that you were the one that caused her to be like this I'll make sure that not even your mum can recognize you."

Ginny looked fearful and that made Harry very happy.

"Harry, you have no proof that Ginny did anything," Neville said, when Ginny ran out of the common room.

"I know but I will find out," Harry said.

* * *

A/N: Poor Snowdrop. Next up: Changes


	20. Changes

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Thanks for your review.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review, love ya.

To Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thanks for your review and I'm glad you liked what I did to Ginny.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To hermione snape: Thanks for your review and here's your update.

* * *

Chapter 20: Changes

The exams came around and without Snowdrop next to Harry it seemed rather pointless to even do them. Harry knew that Snowdrop would be horrified to learn that the exams were going on without her. Neville tried to make Harry feel better but it wasn't working and because of it he did horribly in Potions. He knew that Snape would fail him but he just couldn't manage without his sister.

Transfiguration, even the last one for Professor McGonagall, was bad. Harry failed to transfigure what he had been given and he left before McGonagall could call him back. All and all Harry wanted the exams to be over so that he could go back to the horrible Dursley's and die in peace. During his Charms exam Professor Flitwick called Harry back before he could leave.

"Are you alright, Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm fine," Harry lied.

Flitwick looked at him and Harry knew that he wanted to know more but he, thankfully, let him go.

* * *

"How's Snowdrop doing?" Snape asked Madam Pomfrey.

Snape looked at his daughter and felt like screaming. Why did things like this happen to him?

"Her magical core is slowly repairing itself but it will take time."

"Will I be able to take her home?" Snape asked her, hoping that she would say yes.

"Not until she fully wakes up," Madam Pomfrey answered and he felt his heart sink.

"Thanks, I'll come back when term ends," Snape said and he left the wing.

When Snape returned to his quarters he looked at the stuff that had to be packed. He knew that Harry was taking this hard, it had shown during his Potions Exam, and he hoped that by hearing that he didn't have to go back to the Dursley's that it might cheer him up. Snape knew they all needed that right now.

* * *

"How's Snowdrop doing?" Remus asked McGonagall.

"Not well and Madam Pomfrey don't know when she'll wake up," McGonagall said, "Remus, can I ask if your interested in taking the post of Transfiguration Professor next term?"

Remus stared at her. "Ma'am, you know that I'm-."

"I don't care," McGonagall said, "You need a job and I think that you'll be perfect for this one."

"What about the Head of Gryffindor house?"

"I'm getting someone to take that position," McGonagall said, "And Severus will be my Deputy Headmaster. He seems like the perfect choice to take over when my time to retire gets near."

"Which I hope isn't short," Remus said.

"Me too," McGonagall said.

* * *

Harry was glad when the final exam for the term came to an end. It was Divination and he wished nothing but Professor Trelawney all the bad luck in the world. However what had rattled him was what the woman had said about Voldemort's servant returning to him. He dumped his things and decided to pay Professor Snape a visit.

"Come in," Harry heard Snape say and Harry opened the door. "What do you want, Potter?"

"Professor Trelawney said something that I think you need to hear," Harry told him and Harry repeated, word for word, what Trelawney had repeated.

"Then we need to prevent that from happening," Snape said.

"I hope we can, sir," Harry said and then he left.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the short chapter but I was tired and this was all that I could write. Next up: Snow Falls


	21. Snow Falls

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Don't we all. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 21: Snow Falls

The exams ended and soon everyone was talking about what they planned on doing during the summer. Harry knew that his plans included the Dursley's and he slowly got ready for another horrible summer of having to put up with Dudley and whatever dumb thing him and his stupid Aunt and Uncle had planned. He hoped that it didn't include another visit from Aunt Marge.

"To bad Sirius Black wasn't caught," Seamus said.

"I know; I was sort of hoping that he was then I wouldn't have to worry so much about the summer."

"Well I'm sure that he'll get caught soon," Seamus said, "I mean, how lucky can one person be?"

Harry didn't have an answer to that.

* * *

Snape, himself, was packing his bags for the trip to Prince Manor. It had been a long term and he just wanted to stay as far away from Hogwarts as possible and forget this even happened. He then placed his bags near the entrance to his quarters and summoned a house elf. The tiny creature appeared with a crack and bowed to Snape.

"Take these to Prince Manor when the feast is over," Snape told it.

"Yes Master Severus," the elf said and then vanished.

Snape then grabbed the piece of parchment that gave him rights to Harry and headed to inform him that he wouldn't be returning to the Dursley's. However that's when he noticed something odd. At first he thought that it was his imagination but then one of the flakes touched his hand. This brought tears to his eyes and then a sudden hope filled him and he ran for the hospital wing. When he arrived he saw Madam Pomfrey helping Snowdrop with some broth.

"Y-Y-Your awake," he said, stunned.

"Well of course she is," Madam Pomfrey said, "Why else would I be giving the poor dear some broth."

Snape couldn't believe it and soon Remus had appeared.

"I saw it and thought that she was awake," Remus said.

"Well she is and I want both of you to leave," Madam Pomfrey told them.

"Like hell you will," Snape told her, "I have every right to see her and if you don't like it take it up with the Headmistress."

Madam Pomfrey went red.

"Nurse, it's alright," Snowdrop said.

"But-."

"I'll be fine," she said and the Matron had no choice but to leave.

"Are you alright?" Snape asked her.

"I'm fine now that both of you are here," she said, "What happened?"

"Don't you know?" Remus asked and Snowdrop shook her head.

"Well I think that we need to find out," Snape said, "And I swear when I find out who did it I'll make sure that they know why I was once a feared Death Eater."

Remus patted Snape on the shoulder.

"Will you be alright this summer?" Remus asked her.

"Madam Pomfrey said that I would be fine," Snowdrop told him, "But I want to visit my foster parents, first, and then spend the rest of the summer at Prince Manor."

"If that's what you want," Snape told her, "And I'll be home when you get there."

"Thanks," Snowdrop said.

"What about Harry?" Remus asked and that reminded Snape that he still had something to give to Harry.

"I'll be back," Snape said and hurried off.

Snape really hated the idea of entering Gryffindor Tower but as one of the four Heads of House he had the password to all houses and so he could enter if need be. When he entered the Gryffindor Common Room everyone turned and stared at him.

"Is Potter here?" Snape asked.

"In his dorm, Snape," Ginny said and that earned a glare from the Professor.

"I would advise that you call me Professor next time," Snape told her.

And before Ginny could say anything he headed up to the third year boys dorm.

He found Harry reading a book when he stepped in. Harry looked up to see who had entered and Snape knew that the boy was shocked that he was here. At once he told Harry that Snowdrop had woken up and he saw Harry smile.

"I also have something for you from the Ministry," Snape added, handing it over.

Harry opened it and read it. He then stared at Snape.

"But the blood wards-."

"Work as long as you have a relative that is blood related to you and you live with them," Snape said, "Since Snowdrop is blood related to you then you can live in Prince Manor and it will protect you just as easily as if you went to the blasted Dursley's."

"So I don't have to live with them," Harry said.

"If you don't want to," Snape said.

The look on Harry's face told Snape that he didn't.

* * *

A/N: Now Harry knows that he doesn't have to live with the Dursley's, yay. Next up: A Natural at Everything


	22. A Natural At Everything

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that shes Harrys sister, Snapes daughter, and Remuss goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Beth5572: Don't worry, they will. Thanks for your reviews.

To redrose88: Thanks for your reviews.

To HHSprincess: Thanks for your reviews and I'm glad you called the chapter cute.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To LK-HoGwArTs-hEaDgIrL: Thanks for your review.

To hermione snape: Thanks for your reviews.

To Miss-Fleur-Riddle: Thanks for your review.

To NessieBlack22: Thanks for your review.

To Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: I agree. Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

To Leanora: I know that your a little surprised at what I'm doing but trust me that Snape has his reasons. Also the reason that he's friendly with Lupin is because their friends and Snowdrop's godfather. Also he knows how Petunia is and wants to keep Harry from being furtherly attacked by her.

* * *

Chapter 22: A Natural At Everything

When Snowdrop and Harry arrived with Snape for the beginning of the summer holidays they were both surprised at how huge and nice Prince Manor was. A house elf arrived almost at once and took their trunks.

"Dinner will be ready at six," Snape told them, "The grounds are for you to explore but don't go into my privet quarters."

And he hurried off in a different direction.

Despite not being able to go into Snapes privet quarters Snowdrop and Harry had tons of fun with all the other places they could go and explore. Another house elf showed Harry how to ride one of the beginner horses and the greenhouse looked really nice.

"Harry, can I talk with you," Snowdrop said that afternoon as dinner approached.

"Sure," Harry said.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what," Harry asked.

"Am I a natural at everything?" Snowdrop asked him.

Harry stared at her. He wasn't expecting her to ask him that kind of question.

"Why do you ask?" Harry asked.

"Well people have told me that I'm a natural at everything but this whole term has left me wondering if that's the case."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I took Divination and I found that I wasn't good at it so maybe I'm not a natural at everything."

Harry knew that she was worried and deeply upset about this.

"Look, even people that are good at everything will find that there's one thing that their not good at," Harry told her, "So don't worry if your not good at everything just be happy that your good at most things."

"Like the Patronus Charm."

"Yes, like that one," Harry said, "Look, don't worry about it."

"Thanks," Snowdrop said and then they heard Snape calling them for dinner.

During dinner Snape asked them how they liked their new home and Harry told him that here he didn't have to worry about being beaten up by Dudley or put down by his Aunt and Uncle.

"Your Aunt was a piece of work when I was younger," Snape told him.

Harry stared at him. "You knew my Aunt."

"Of course," Snape said, and then grimaced. "She liked to spy on us and see what we were up to. I think she was upset that her sister had magic and she didn't. Of course I don't know what she did about that."

"Is it possible that one sibling can have magic and the other doesn't," Snowdrop asked her father.

"Of course," Snape said, "It will take time for the other sister to have any children that have magic."

"So it will happen," Harry said.

"Of course," Snape repeated.

When dinner was over Snape had to remind Harry that house elves cleaned dishes and that Harry needed only to worry about his summer work. Snowdrop offered to help him in Potions and Snape said that he believed that was a good idea.

"Well start tomorrow," Snowdrop told Harry.

"Thanks," Harry said and then headed to find his room.

The next morning Harry and Snowdrop were in the library working through their Charms and Potions summer work. The sky was bright blue and someone had left the window open so they were getting the warm breeze. With Snowdrop helping him Potions didn't seem as hard as they usually did. They took a break after the first essay and then started again when they were through.

* * *

"So how's Potter taking not having to live with his Aunt and Uncle?" McGonagall asked Snape.

"A lot better then I imagined," Snape said, "Of course we all know how much Lily's sister hated magic."

"Don't remind me," McGonagall said stiffly. "Albus told me about her writing to him."

This surprised Snape. "And why would she do that?"

"She wanted to learn," McGonagall answered, "But Albus turned her down."

"Sounds like Dumbledore," Snape said, "Though she could have learned to be a Muggle Studies Professor."

"True, but that's not what Albus wanted."

"Makes me wonder what he really wanted," Snape said.

McGonagall was silent for a few moments and then she asked, "How's Snowdrop doing?"

"Well," Snape answered, "I'm really lucky that she's here. Harry seems to really be enjoying himself."

"Well he didn't have that good of a year, with Black trying to kill him."

"Don't remind me," Snape said. "I just want this summer to end so that we can move on."

"Did you hear their having the Quidditch World Cup?" McGonagall asked.

"Yes and I intend on letting Harry and Snowdrop go," Snape said, "I know that Snowdrop doesn't like the sport but it will be good for her to get out."

"I agree," McGonagall said, "Its good for children to get out."

Snape agreed.

* * *

The dog watched the house, a rat in its mouth. It had followed the scent of Harry and he was surprised to find him here. Soon, he thought, Harry will know the truth about everything.

* * *

Next up: A Dog and A Rat


	23. A Dog and A Rat

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To jessirose85: Thanks for your review and I think that things will be forced upon Snape to cause him to have to listen.

To NessieBlack22: I'm glad that you liked how I introduced Black. However Black is stuck in the past and he's going to act like that.

To Gandalf the Grey-Edelwiess: Thanks for your review and I'm glad to finally introduce Sirius.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Leanora: I'm glad I could help.

To hermoine snape: Sorry about that but I'm using the library computer and they have this block on uploading. So I want to upload but it's such a hassle to override it. But I'm hoping this chapter makes up for it.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To Ashyia Francis Belladonna: I'm laughing at your review and that's what I like. Thanks for your funny review.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: How Sirius knew they were there was that he followed their scent, or at least Harry's, due to more then just being a dog. Thanks for the review and sorry if I confused you.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 23: A Dog and A Rat

The next morning Harry and Snowdrop enjoyed a good breakfast and then headed out to explore more of the grounds. By now they knew where a lot of things were and they had the run of everything.

"So are you looking forward to going to the Quidditch World Cup?" Harry asked Snowdrop.

"I don't know," Snowdrop said, "You know that Quidditch was never my game. Yet I think I'll give it a try."

"Glad to hear that," Harry said.

Snowdrop smiled at him.

Later that day Harry found his new guardian checking over a shipment that must of arrived for him. It amazed him that people could get large things delivered without trucks or a lot of the other things that his Uncle had told him were needed. Of course it was strange not to have his Uncle telling him that he was a freak or something. Snape turned to look at him and at once Harry asked him how such huge boxes had been delivered.

"Their magically shrunk and then delivered," Snape answered.

Harry didn't think that was possible.

"Where's Snowdrop at?" Snape asked him.

"Still outside," Harry answered.

"Then we'll both go out and tell her that lunch is ready," Snape told Harry and they both headed outside.

When Harry saw his sister she was playing with a huge dog. Harry was sure that he had never seen it before and Snowdrop waved at them. Suddenly the dog started to growl and Snape took out his wand.

"Stay back," he told Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because this dog might not be well," Snape told him, though he had no idea why a dog would growl at him.

Harry did as he was told and suddenly the dog lunged at Snape.

Snape shot a spell at it and it hit the dog square in the chest. It fell over and Harry was sure that Snape had killed it. Harry then watched him walk over and check him out.

"Get Minerva, Harry," Snape ordered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because this isn't a dog," Snape answered and Harry hurried inside.

Ten minutes later McGonagall arrived and Harry heard Snape tell her that the dog had attacked him and that when he had knocked it out he discovered that the dog wasn't a dog.

"Thanks for telling me," she said and Harry watched as Snape led her into the room and the door was closed.

Several hours later Harry was still in shock and it wasn't because he found out that the dog was his Godfather, Sirius Black, but that Peter was alive and had confessed to betraying the Potters. Now the man that everyone had been looking for was busy talking to Remus.

"I can't believe that I thought you were the spy," Remus said.

"I'm sorry, old friend," Sirius said and then turned to Harry, "Well don't you want to live with me."

"Sirius, this is still all new to him," Remus said.

"Well I would think that he wouldn't want to live with Snape," Sirius said.

"I like it with Professor Snape," Harry told him, "And I've got a sister and everything."

"Which is why Potter must remain here," McGonagall said, "The Blood Wards are the only thing protecting him."

"But I can protect him," Sirius protested.

"I'm afraid not, Sirius," McGonagall said, "However I could use a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Count me in," Sirius said and to the look on Snape face that Harry saw McGonagall had invited him to stay and have dinner.

* * *

"Aren't you happy that you have a Godfather," Snowdrop asked.

"Yes, but he assumes that I want to live with him," Harry said, "If I did live with him then I wouldn't see you until term starts."

"I'm sure that wouldn't be the case," Snowdrop told him.

Harry highly doubted that she was right about that.

* * *

"Severus, I'm sure that Sirius wouldn't try and take Harry away," McGonagall said, "He still has those Blood Wards to contend with."

"Oh that old dog will think of something," Snape said, "Trust me on that."

"How about taking Harry to the world cup and making sure that Sirius doesn't know," McGonagall suggested.

"Not a bad idea," Snape said.

* * *

Next up: Saying Those Words and I've got to warn you that it will be a short chapter.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you loved the update.

To hermoine snape: Thanks for the review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Jim Red Hawk: Don't you hate that.

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 24: Saying Those Words

Things started to settle down and everyone came to the manor to celebrate Harry's fourteenth birthday. Harry was excited about having all these people and even though Sirius wasn't a fan of actually coming to any event that Snape was present he showed up with several things that he thought that Harry couldn't live without.

"Thanks," Harry said when he opened his two-way mirror.

"I've got the other," he told Harry.

Harry smiled but Snape knew that he wasn't impressed.

When the last of the guests left the house elves worked to clear everything and pack it away. Harry turned in for the night and Snowdrop found that she couldn't sleep. So she got up and headed to her father's quarters. She knew that he said that he didn't want people to come but she wanted to talk to him about something. She knocked on the door and at once her father told her to enter.

He was busy working on something but looked up when she walked in. He frowned at her and she hoped that she hadn't done something wrong.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something," Snowdrop said.

He leaned back in his chair and looked at her. "And what is it?" he asked.

"Well I was wondering if I could call you dad," Snowdrop asked him.

He stared at her and then to her surprise he got up and went over and hugged her.

"Yes, you can," Snape said.

Snowdrop wrapped her arms around her and for the first time she cried. And Snape let her.

* * *

"I'm surprised that you allowed Sirius to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Remus said to McGonagall.

"I know but he'll only be around for a year and that will give Harry plenty of time to really get to know him. Not that I'm against what's going on at Prince Manor."

"Sirius seems to have a problem with it," Remus pointed out.

McGonagall rolled her eyes. "He seems to have a problem with anything," she commented, sighing. "Look I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart."

"True and I'm hoping that he isn't expecting something."

"Like what?" McGonagall asked.

"Like Harry wanting to live with him," Remus answered.

* * *

Next up: The Servant Of Lord Voldemort


	25. The Servant of Lord Voldemort

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To sweet-tang-honney: Thanks for your review.

To hermoine snape: Sorry about that and here's your chapter.

To adv. reader: Thanks for your review. I've got another story that has Hermione as Snape's daughter but its a mystery and it will go up when I upload all the chapters of which story ends up getting finished first.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To jessirose85: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To Leanora: Sorry about it being short but I'm glad that you reviewed.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

* * *

Chapter 25: The Servant Of Lord Voldemort

"I can't believe that Peter was a servant of You-Know-Who," Hagrid said to Snape when he visited Hogwarts to check up on his Potions supplies.

"I was surprised as much as you were Hagrid," Snape said.

"And Sirius is coming to teach this year," Hagrid said.

Snape nodded.

"Do you think that Arry will accept him," Hagrid asked.

"He didn't seem thrilled that Sirius wanted to raise him," Snape said, "I think he's afraid that he won't see his sister anymore."

Hagrid looked at him. "Of course Arry will see his sister. Sirius can't keep him away from Hogwarts.'

"I know that, Hagrid, I'm just telling you what Harry is afraid of," Snape said, "Also he doesn't trust Black because of all the things he did during the term. Personally I can't blame him for the mistrust."

"Well Remus will set him right," Hagrid said and Snape wondered if Hagrid really wanted Harry to be happy with him or with Sirius because Snape had been in Slytherin and Hagrid had a general distrust of Slytherins, even former ones.

* * *

"I don't like the idea that Snape is taking care of my Godson," Sirius told McGonagall.

"Sirius, let things go," McGonagall said, "Harry is happy living at Prince Manor and the Blood Wards that are in place are for his protection."

"But Snape hated James," Sirius told her.

McGonagall looked at him, "And I wonder why that was the case."

Sirius at once got what McGonagall was getting at. "Hay, that wasn't his fault."

"So him taunting Severus wasn't James fault," McGonagall said, "I do remember that I almost expelled the both of you for that trick that you played on Severus."

"So," Sirius said.

"So, this is the reason why Harry isn't living with you," McGonagall told him, "The Blood Wards are far more important then your desire to spend quality time with Harry. You-Know-Who isn't gone and when he returns he will get rid of Harry. I can't take that chance."

"Fine," Sirius said, "Oh by the way what happened to Dumbledore."

"He died," McGonagall answered and she pointed to the door, telling him that it was time for him to leave.

However Sirius wasn't done ranting about how unfair life was. He visited Remus house and his old friend made him something to drink. He told Remus what McGonagall had said.

"I hate to agree with her but I do," Remus said, "Look, Harry's had it bad and when it came out that he had a sister Severus used that chance to get him away from the Dursley's."

"Sister, Harry has no sister," Sirius said.

"Um, he does," Remus said, "Severus and Lily were together and they produced Snowdrop."

Sirius eyes flashed. "And when were you going to tell me this?"

"Never," Remus answered, "Because all you were going to do was find ways of making Severus pay."

"Oh I'm planning on doing that," Sirius told him.

Remus slammed his hand on the counter. "No, your not," Remus said, "I'm not going to have a repeat of what you did to him during our school days. Leave things alone and let Harry have his wonderful new life."

"Which should include me," Sirius told him.

"No," Remus said, "It includes people that Harry trusts. If you attack Severus then he won't trust you."

"Oh so I'm suppose to stand by and let him be raised by Snape and his demon daughter."

Remus started to get mad but Sirius ignored it.

"So what's the big deal about his demon daughter?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Sirius, that girl happens to be my Goddaughter," Remus told him, "And I'm not going to let you put her down."

Sirius gaped at him. "You allowed yourself to be suckered into this. Remus, I thought you had more brains."

"Well apparently I have more then you do," Remus countered, "Get out and don't come back until you've really grown up."

He pointed to the door and it was the second time that he had been kicked out of someone's place.

* * *

"Why am I not surprised that Black would try and do this," Snape said when McGonagall told him what had happened.

"He thinks that Harry shouldn't be here," McGonagall said.

"Oh so that he can fill Harry's mind with nonsense and lies," Snape said, "Harry will hate him if Black tries anything."

"I agree," McGonagall said and then the floo activated and Remus appeared. "Oh no he came to you didn't, didn't he?"

Remus nodded and then he told them what Sirius had called Snowdrop. A glass broke somewhere.

"Severus, calm yourself," Remus advised, "We'll all be there to make sure that Sirius doesn't try anything."

"Do you think that Azkaban got to his mind after all," McGonagall asked them.

"It might have," Snape said, "We're just going to have to watch him."

"If he tries anything I'll hex him," McGonagall said.

"And I'm sure that you'll do a good job of it," Snape told her and McGonagall went pink.

* * *

"I can't believe that Black would say that," Snowdrop said.

They both had been listening to the conversation, though none of the adults knew it.

"Well I'm not leaving," Harry said, "I like it here and I like being with you."

Snowdrop smiled at him.

"So what are you going to do when term starts again?" Snowdrop asked.

"Stay as far away from Sirius Black as possible.

* * *

A/N: The next chapter will be the final one. I was going to go further but I decided that the next chapter should be the last. It seems fitting. Next up: Fighting Against Hate


	26. Fighting Against Hate

Title: Hermione's Shocking Third Year

Rating: K

Summary: During Hermione's third year she finds out that she's Harry's sister, Snape's daughter, and Remus's goddaughter. Add an escaped prisoner and Dementors and it will be an interesting year.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters but I do like to play with them.

* * *

To Leanora: I'm thinking about doing a sequel but I need to work out a few things before posting and then you'll have it.

To adv. reader: It's called Death of a Gossip and it's not a sequel to this story. Sorry.

To sjrodgers108: Thanks for your review.

To -StitchedHeart-: I'll work on a few chapters and then post it. However it will be about their children and not have Snowdrop in it.

To LivingInTheClouds: To answer your question because Sirius is an IDIOT.

To hermoine snape: Thanks for your review.

To notwritten: Thanks for your review.

To redrose88: Thanks for your review.

To Reno-Sky: Thanks for your review and I'm glad that you loved them all.

* * *

Chapter 26: Fighting Against Hate

For the next couple of weeks Harry and Snowdrop didn't hear anymore from Sirius Black and then to everyone's horror a letter arrived from the Ministry of Magic. Snape got it because it was address to him.

"I can't believe it," Snape said during breakfast, "Black actually is trying to get you away from me."

Harry and Snowdrop looked at each other and then at him. Finally Snowdrop asked, "He can't do that, can he dad."

"No, but he's using his seat at the Ministry of Magic to try and do it," Snape told her.

"Why does he have a seat at the Ministry of Magic?" Harry asked him.

"All the Pureblood families that didn't go bad have one," Snape explained, "It's how they help the community."

He hissed the word community and both of them knew that he wasn't buying Black's reason.

"Well I'm not going," Harry told Snape, "You've been more of a father to me then people that I know. I'm not leaving."

Snape, for the first time, smiled at him.

"I agree," Snowdrop said, "Black has no right to do this."

"And I agree and we're going to fight this at the Ministry," Snape told them. "Black isn't going to win."

"And when is the hearing?" Harry asked.

"This Friday at nine," Snape answered and they all knew that didn't give them much time.

Friday came around before anyone knew it and soon Harry and Snowdrop found themselves heading for the Ministry of Magic. Snape decided to use the Floo Network to take them all to the Ministry. Unlike Mr. Weasley he liked to use magic when he brought guests in. Harry and Snowdrop gazed at everything and everyone and Snape looked smug.

When they finally arrived in the courtroom they all sat down and Snape saw Black setting, looking important. He looked out the corner of his eye and saw Harry glaring at Black. Soon people started filing in and it began.

"We are here today to talk about the placement of one Harry James Potter," a woman told the court, "Mr. Sirius Black, a recent cleared wizard, has stated that he believes that he can provide a home for Mr. Potter."

Snape hissed under his breath.

"I can't believe that Black thinks that he can provide a home for Harry," Snowdrop whispered.

"He can't but he's going to make people think so," Snape told her under his breath.

"Mr. Black, why do you believe that you can provide a home for your Godson?" the woman asked Sirius when he stood up.

"Lily and James made me Harry's Godfather if anything should happen to them," Sirius said, "They wanted Harry raised in the Wizarding World and away from the family that had turned their back on her. I agreed that it was for the best if Harry lived with me. Well you can tell what happened to change that."

"And why do you believe that Mr. Snape can't provide such a home?"

"Because Snape use to be a Death Eater and I still believed to be one right now," Sirius said, "He'll hand Harry over to Voldemort (people winced) when he returns to power."

"How dare you insult my dad like that," Snowdrop yelled and a man told her to sit down.

"Thanks for defending me," Snape told her and Snowdrop went pink.

"Mr. Black, do you know that Mr. Snape has been cleared by Albus Dumbledore," said Madam Bones.

Sirius seemed shocked but Harry saw him quickly getting over it. "I'm sure that he charmed Dumbledore into believing this lie."

"And how do you know this is a lie?" a man asked him.

"Because once a Death Eater always a Death Eater," Sirius stated and Harry saw several people glaring at him.

"Mr. Snape why do you believe that you're fit to raise Mr. Potter?" the woman asked him.

"Because of the Blood Wards and also I've grown fond of Harry," Snape told her, "Originally when Lily died her protection that she gave Harry made the blood wards that were part of the Dursley house. However when I discovered my daughter," he pointed to Snowdrop, "I knew that the blood wards could be transferred. As long as Harry considered my house, home, then he'll be protected."

"And who told you this lie?" Sirius snarled.

"Professor Dumbledore did," said a new voice and Harry, Snowdrop, and Snape turned to see Professor McGonagall walk in.

"And how do we know that your telling the truth, Headmistress?" the woman asked.

"Because I have this paper that explains all about the blood wards," McGonagall said, "As long as Harry is living with a blood relation that's related to Lily then he'll be protected. Dumbledore believed that You-Know-Who would return and try and kill Harry once again. The fact that Sirius is Harry's Godfather doesn't change that. He still has to live with a blood relation and that relation is Snowdrop, whose Severus daughter."

"And how's this possible?" one of the judges asked.

"They had a relationship with Severus before she died," McGonagall answered.

"That's a lie!" Sirius stated and the gavel was hit to bring order. "Sir, Lily would never have an affair, she loved James too much."

"That's enough," the man snapped, "Show me the paper."

McGonagall approached and handed him the paper, he read it, and then called order.

"I've got no choice but to not honor Sirius Black's claim that he has the right to Harry James Potter," the man said, "Therefore, for Harry's protection, he shall remain at Prince Manor."

Harry and Snowdrop both hugged each other, happy that it had worked in their favor.

* * *

_Nineteen Years Later_…

"Juliet, are you coming or not?" said a stern voice of Snowdrop Snape.

The Hogwarts Express was soon about to leave and both Snowdrop and her father didn't want Juliet to miss the train.

"I'm waiting for my cousin," Juliet said.

"I'm sure he's on the train," Severus told her and at that moment Harry and Severus wife which was Luna Lovegood Snape; and Charlie came running onto the platform. Harry used magic to get the trunk into a compartment, quickly kissed Charlie goodbye, and then he hurried and got on the train.

"Why can't I go, dad?" Lily asked Harry.

"Because your two years to young," Harry told her.

"But Angie will be allowed to go next year," Lily complained.

"Because she's ten," Harry said, "Now wave goodbye to your cousin and wish him well."

Lily waved at Juliet just as the train started to pull out. They all watched Lily running after the train and soon she had to fall behind.

"I heard that Black is starting next term," Luna said.

"Mum, don't remind me," Harry said, "I'm not actually looking forward to it."

"Teddy's starting next term," Lily said, more in the line of complaining.

"That's because him and Tonk's son is also ten," Harry said, "Now where's your husband at, sis?"

"Neville is working at the Ministry," Snowdrop told him.

"I still can't believe that you married Longbottom," Snape told her and Snowdrop glared at him. "Well I better Apperate to Hogwarts."

And with a loud CRACK he was gone.

"Don't let him bother you," Harry said, "He doesn't think any wizard is good enough for his little girl."

Snowdrop grinned at him. "I know."

Luna and Harry said goodbye and headed for the Ministry as well leaving Snowdrop with Lily. She took the little girl by the hand and soon they were gone as well and naturally all was finally well at last.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Well I hope that all of you enjoyed this story. Note to all readers Harry did defeat Voldemort but a year later, Ron ended up in Azkaban, and Ginny never forgave Katie Bell for taking Harry away from her. Of course Katie was a big supporter of Snowdrop. Thanks for reading and also thanks for all the reviews. I've got a completed story that I'm going to post in a few days and, no, it's not connected to this story.


End file.
